Straw Hat Redux
by Stayinguptill3AM
Summary: Sent back in time before the Straw Hat Pirates had made their mark, Luffy and his crew will have to redo their lives to reach their goals. (Currently thinking of revamping it.)
1. Chapter 1

Straw Hat Redux

Chapter 1: A New Morning

In the quiet mornings of a town ruled by Fishmen, the sun peeked through the horizon of the flat waters. The quiet morning slowly began to gently wake early birds and make its way to the next new beautiful day. The sun was particularly keen on getting someone to wake up.

Particularly, one girl had woken up to the musical chirps and tweets of small, 'iddle birds, "Shut the hell up you dumbasses!"

Thud.

And she fell out of her bed.

"Ow!"

It took her a few moments to adjust to her familiar surrounding.

". . ."

". . ."

She put her hands together to pray for a moment, "Holy shit, praise God we made it back in one piece." She was crying real hard on the inside.

Nami, the cat burglar, aged 14, current affiliation: Arlong Pirates.

" _So, I'm in my old navigator's room. The year is . . ."_ Nami quickly looked around for the calender in her room and checked the year and the month, _" . . . So, it's two years before Luffy even meets me."_

Nami shuffled back to her bed and fell into a daze thinking the same thoughts that everybody else, who are normal and perfectly sane, in her crew were thinking. They should all be back here in time with her right now.

Shit, she needs to go check if they are here right now with her.

There wasn't a single time of the day to think about what had happened just now. She needs to set sail and find Luffy first. No time to brood over reality!

Nami quickly checked for her belongings here, she took out a few maps, a few quills, jars of ink, and her backpack. She opened the door from her room and quickly made her way outside of the building without being noticed.

 _"I can't almost believe they don't have a strict patrol schedule here."_

Slipping by had been too easy. After being out of sight, she dashed for her boat and set sail to Luffy's home.

Nami spoke under her breath to herself while steering her boat, "Here I come Luffy, your dumb ass better be here with me at when I get there."

* * *

Luffy was awake before anyone else had within the homely, wooden, and severally broken-and-repaired house, where he had his place with the mountain thieves. The sun wasn't up yet and it was a little windy. He walked out and about outside and traversed into the depths of the forest here. When he was in there for sometime, he had only one defining and very normal thought;

"HOLY SHIT! I'm back in time! What?!"

Yes, Luffy, our future Pirate King, and captain of the Straw Hat pirates made an amazing discovery. There he is, everyone. Applaud for our future _King._ _ **Applaud.**_

His yell scared about forty flocks of native specie birds, a shrewdness of large apes, a sleuth of fifteen bears, a band of scary five gorillas, a colony of rabbits everywhere, a crash of ten large rhinos, a streak of four tigers, a bask of twenty-five bulky crocodiles, an army of one-hundred frogs, a bale of 7 great turtles, and a bed of some oysters.

They all had woken up for a brief moment to check their surroundings, and if mammals could sweat, they definitely would because, _What the hell on earth was that?!_ Oysters had only wished they could have been born with legs.

But seeing as there weren't anyone within meters of other hazardous animals, they went back to sleep carefully.

* * *

Zoro had woken up in the middle of . . . let's just say for simplicity's sake, _Somewhere_.

He couldn't even really remember for his life where he was at in this time. All he knew was that he wasn't in the dojo anymore and he needed to get to the place where he met Luffy.

" _The name of that town was . . . It was,"_ His fingers pressured his forehead to come think up of the name, _"The name was, ergh . . . Fuck it."_ Let's just see if he can even get there anymore. Now which way had he gone the last time?

What even, man. What even.

As the day traveled further to its next destination and the heat grew intensely throughout the day; one lonely figure dressed in simple clothing and holding three swords at his side made way to his, uhm, destination.

WAIT, DON'T GO THAT WAY! Oh god, how is this going to work out?

* * *

In the dim and salty mornings of the sea, Sanji had taken his boat to visit Luffy.

He sat back and relaxed as he let the breeze carry on and the waves of the waters carry him on. The day ahead of him would be somewhat relaxing and . . .

"Strike that, it's never going to be relaxing."

He mused to himself with little thoughts as he carried by, "The first thing I should do when I see Luffy," he stroke his chin, "hmm . . ."

As time passed, his hunger grew. The seagulls out in the air were taken and eaten for his breakfast. His lunch consisted of a very small sea king that tried to eat Sanji for his lunch. And his dinner would be eaten at Foosha Village.

* * *

On another place, in the same morning, our cute Coby had set sail on a rowboat out to the seas on a dinky rowboat. "I need to get to Shells Town," he spoke to himself, "and I need to become a marine," he rowed quickly to the next part of the big island, "and I need to become stronger, quicker, and I'm too short right now, I run out of breath too easily, I can't do anything until I get stronger."

He rowed in succession without stopping and checking his compass every so often to check his direction. Steadily, he would build up his stamina and his muscles. His whole future was ahead of him.

His parents wished him well for his journey the night before he set sail for his big adventure. His time to become a marine wasn't going to be easy, but he only hoped it would be somewhat easier than what he thought it was going to be.

* * *

Chapter 1 done. Next update will be on a Sunday. This fanfiction will never be a Grade A, or even an S, or an SS, or a B, or a . . . Well, it'll probably be a D at the least and maybe, just maybe a grade C. Maybe. I'm planning on finishing this fic.


	2. East Blue Beginnings

Straw Hat Redux

Chapter 2: East Blue Beginnings

"Gomu Gomu no Gattling Gun!" Luffy punched each leaf falling through the air into smithereens. The leaves that were gathered and scattered in the air was punched to dust within three seconds.

Within the past day or so, he'd been trying to make record time with his punches; his fastest yet was 2 seconds and 24 milliseconds. He'd actually been going around the forest to find some food. Gladly, he'd found most of what he could eat: a great, big catfish. He didn't even try to cook it.

As he was wondering around the forest, he became the boss of the whole forest. This happened while he was wondering around to look for some food. Luffy now has an entire army's numbers of animals at his beck and call.

Though, there was this one odd, large tiger in particular that might have mentioned that he used to know a kid who looked a lot like Luffy, and ordered him around while he was carrying around a chest of gold . . .

"Really? There was a kid younger than me who rode on your back?" Luffy had a stick in hand, poking around the flora and fauna looking for food.

The tiger lagged behind Luffy, "Aye, and he used that metal pipe of his to boss around the animals here. What are you? His descendent?"

Luffy caught some movement out of the corner of his eye, "Hm? Maybe? Did he tell you his name?" The bush shook on his left. Luffy poked it.

"I think his name was," as the tiger tried to remember the name, Luffy punched the bush, "Ah, yes, I think the boy's name was Garp."

The thing that resided in the bush was a scorpion, a rather large sized one at that. Luffy picked it up and then started to raise a flame from leaves and sticks.

Wait, he heard something, "What did you say?"

The tiger lied down next to the working fire, "Garp. That was the boy's name. I remember it now, as if it were yesterday." The tiger started to haze off into his old memories.

Luffy guffawed, "Gramps? That explains a lot, especially with how the animals were reacting to me. It would have been a lot nicer if they noticed _that_ while I was a kid."

The tiger sighed, "Back then, most of the animals had migrated to the south of the forest here, and Garp hadn't bothered to really "train" the rest of the animals here."

"Huh, well okay. At least they know who's boss now! Shishishishishi," Luffy rubbed his nose while he was roasting the scorpion whose body was carelessly pierced by the stick Luffy was using to poke stuff.

The tiger looked somewhat exasperated.

* * *

The sea was perfect. The breeze was perfect. The weather was perfect. You know what? Everything weather and sailing related in the East Blue was perfect. Nami said so herself, so it absolutely must mean it's true.

As she was sailing, she saw a figure rise to the sky. She sweatdropped. This couldn't be something or someone here to ruin her perfect day, right?

The figure was black from what she could see, about a centimeter big from what she could make out, and . . .

The seagulls were dropping out of the sky like dead flies. Nami could only really pray to a god for help if anything happened. Oh shit, what if it was someone who she robbed from?

A great wave of water appeared from beneath the salty waves of the seas. As the shadow underneath the water grew, so did her shriek. It was a sea king, and it looked really, really hungry. Ohhhhh no.

She paddled that freaking sailboat to whatever human was there. She would have more chances to live if there was someone weird to somehow protect her from the rabid sea king, once she got to the seam man and ask him to take out the sea king or warn him, or maybe he'll have something to make them go away, or-

As the distance between Nami and the figure shortened, she realized that they looked familiar. That was when she'd noticed it was actually none other than Sanji in his old clothing from when they first met. She could probably cry happy tears joyfully right about now.

"SANJI!" Nami was still paddling the frig out of her sail boat, the sea king tailing right behind her.

Sanji looked over from what he was doing – was about done removing the feathers of a seagull. When he did look over, he immediately took in the scene before him.

 _His beautiful Nami was here~ 3_

Sanji had a weird looking face as he had both arms in the air and kneeled before the heavens, "Oh thank you God for letting Miss Nami be safe and still beautiful~"

"SANJI, HELP! HURRY UP AND HELP ME, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" It was like Nami suddenly grew fangs while she was rowing at a maddening pace.

Sanji looked over at Nami, and then noticed something behind her shoulder, "Ah?"

 _There was a monster threatening Nami?! How dare it! How dare it!_

"Don't you dare touch my Nami-Swaan~! You're going to have to go through me, first!"

Sanji leaped meters before landing on Nami's boat.

Nami flinched and crossed her arms in front of her face as he landed on the boat. Although the boat was swaying dizzily, Sanji managed to kick away the sea king form Nami. Thus, saving her from a very hungry beast and also saving herself the satisfaction that moving towards a figure lone at sea was an okay idea so far as of yet.

When Nami came into view and say Sanji, she yelled, "Hey! Why the hell did you jump on my boat?! That was super scary! I could have passed out and then drowned!" She gave Sanji a little reminder for the next time anything like this had happened again, namely; a large bump on his head. And still growing.

Sanji spun around with love-struck eyes and kneeled in front of Nami, "My beautiful lady . . " He kind of went into a tangent, but I don't think anyone really wants to hear any of that.

Nami pat down her clothes and checked the boat quickly. There wasn't a thing that was misplaced or broken. Sanji was still going on with his little serenade. When all was good, she hugged Sanji.

Sanji will never forget this.

Sanji will never forget the feeling of this hug.

Sanji will never ever let this moment vanish from his memories.

He melted right away under her hug.

"Sanji! I'm so glad you're here right now! Thanks for the save."

Well, it was only a second long hug . . . but still . . .

She released her hold on Sanji. "So where were you headed? I was only my way to Luffy's before I ran into you – actually, do you have anything to eat? I kind of forgot to bring any food supplies.

Sanji Hunkered up with an erect spine, "Of course, Nami-Swan~, anything for you! I was actually grilling some bird meat right now! Would you like to eat some?"

Nami deciding that somehow, just somehow that she could have been eating some weird things like sea kings that could have eaten her, she decided to eat some bird. Well, at least it was a little normal before Nami heads out to the Grand Line again.

It was a long week for Sanji. Cooking. Cleaning. Chores. Fishing. He had to live another whole week away from his beautiful ladies. The two years on that damn pink and fabulous island was overkill. He couldn't stand living again without them in his immediate distance. So, when Nami spoke – "I look forward to eating what you have,"

Sanji could immediately find paradise within her sweet heavenly like voice. His eyes turned into very pink hearts full of love and admiration while his heart thumped, and thumped, and thumped even more. His skin formed goose bumps from the experience of having to hear from Nami.

IDK, your usual Sanji reaction. He just went far too long without women I guess, and it wasn't like he would ever try to "cheat" on them with other beautiful ladies within the restaurant.

Well, more or less because of:

He was forced to spend all 24 hours of his days either in the kitchen or his bedroom.

Nobody was as filling and amazing like just being around Nami and Robin.

He isn't that great of a pervert or a hard boiled man.

"Nami-Swaaan~! Ah, my beautiful, heavenly, sweet maiden! I'm so glad to see you and all of your beauty!"

Nami ignored everything Sanji said and sat in the corner of her boat. Honestly, acknowledging his compliments were too much of a bother. "Are you going to Luffy's now?"

"Ah! What a coincidence, I was planning to go there, too!" Although he was a little late on the reply, he answered it still.

"We planned this from the start! ANYWAY, why don't we sail over to Foosha village together? It'll be les of a hassle."

"Of course, Nami-Swaan~ Anything for you!"

They ate roasted seagulls that morning.

"Ah, I really missed the East Blue. The weather here is normal. The sea is great and peaceful. There aren't any weird pirates. There aren't weird people period."

Sanji came out of his part of the ship with a glass cup of some juice and alcohol, "Here's your Hawaii Blue concoction, enjoy~"

Nami took the glass out of his hand, "Thanks, Sanji!" Man, it was really great to be able to drink and eat the greatest things from the world's number one best chef: Sanji. Other people may say otherwise, but he really is the best cook.

Nami drunk out of the straw that came with the cup. There was a cute little umbrella in there as decorating, too.

Sanji then sat across from her, "Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes, how has your week been?" He relished under the presence of being with someone he loved.

Nami spoke, "It's been alright. I "escaped" from Arlong pretty easily. I was almost disappointed."

Something snapped within Sanji; A physical kind of pain and of grave annoyance towards that bastard of a shark fish man thing. He raged, "What are we going to do to those Arlong bastards?" His hair rose up.

Nami spoke, trying to calm down Sanji, "Well, when I look at it, most of the crew didn't seem to be so bad. But, Arlong is pretty terrible. I suppose we can turn him into the marines later with Luffy. As for the rest of the crew," her eyes held signs of greed in them, and it wasn't subtle, " I'm going to make sure they pay me every last bit of money that I gave them."

"Nobody can truly escape from the fierce wrath of Nami-Swaan~" Sanji cooed.

And Nami finished her drink, "Maybe, when the time comes, we'll be able to have full loyalty of the rest of Arlong Pirates." Nami had plans for the future.

They sat in comfortable silence together. Nami looked off to the side while Sanji looked ahead in the same direction.

Sanji just realized something, "Oh, Nami, do you think Hachi will be there, too? He's a close ally of ours . . . I'm wondering if he made it through . . . whatever that jumbled mess was."

Nami sighed, "I hope we don't have to go through all of that again. If he's here, we'll know for sure then. I hadn't checked on the village when I was there. I made a beeline for it the first thing I came to. Everyone seemed to be doing fine I guess."

She exclaimed her proclamation; "The first thing we'll do is get the East Blue Gang together and beat up Arlong for all he's done!" She finished what was left of her glass of Hawaii Blue.

"Aye aye, Nami!" Sanji mock saluted. The two talked about random things and had a great time.

After they'd eaten some parts of their meal, a thing burst out from the water and crunched the wood on the boat while taking along with it, the rest of their meal.

It just means that they were pretty much used to ignoring small fries now. Well, Nami moreso since she had Sanji on her side now.

The sea king dived back into the water like a dart. Sanji, after getting pissed off that the stupid ass stole Nami's Lunch, he kicked the water from the air, splitting some of the ocean apart. And in the middle of that split used to be one whole sea king.

Poor thing. . . Though, yeah, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that either.

They'd eaten sea king meat as lunch.

I guess Nami's perfect day had been off put by the oddness that just occurred in the East Blue. It was expected, she'll just have to get used to never having a normal day of her life again. It was fine with her.

* * *

Zoro was walking in some random path in the forest as per usual. Again. He knew he was lost, but he would never dare to admit that out loud the fact that he himself was lost. Never, ever, _never._

How did he get here?

Well,

He was going to turn in a bounty, but, he sort of lost the chance somehow. And, the money that he was going to use was all used for clothing, food, and some maps. . . Well, he thought the map would help at least. He didn't know how to use it, but he got there somehow anyway.

He only had his one sword from Kuina.

It was getting to him, and he couldn't fight anyone for their swords 'cause they all broke anyway. It must be some after effects of a curse - A curse where the swords get jealous of their owner using swords other than them. Hmm. . . . He could believe it.

Exasperated and tired of seeing the same things over and over, he sighed, "Where the hell am I?" He continued to walk through the paths of the forest. "Fucking trees and shitty confusing directions," he mumbled to himself. Walking through the damn forest was becoming more annoying by the moment.

Trees.

More trees.

Dirt. Moss. Grass. Rocks.

Smack! "Argh! Stupid trees everywhere!" A branch slapped him in the face.

And then he was at a cliff. And then he saw a boat. And then he had the brilliant idea to get onto the boat to travel. Do you know how much of a bad idea that that is? So, jumped down to the boat. And then he thought that the boat would be a better idea to get to his next destination than walk around the forest to get to Luffy.

"I'll be borrowing this boat, thanks." He said to himself.

He rowed the boat away into the distant horizon. If the sun was sentient, it would say, "I wish I had hands to facepalm myself."

To Zoro, the sun seemed to have suspiciously gotten hotter that day. And he thought he should have probably stayed back in the forest – it was too hot today to be out at sea.

Meanwhile . . .

A little bit later after the boat had completely disappeared from the surrounding cliff, a person entered the clearing, panicking.

"Where did my boat go?!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Coby reached the town full nostalgia. A smile on his face. His eyes bright. He breathed in the familiar air here.

"It's time to get to business," he spoke to himself.

He was securing the boat to the dock while he thought to himself, "Boy, I wish Helmeppo traveled back with me. I wonder if he's here right now."

If Helmeppo was back with him . . . I wonder how he would react to his old pink room now. Coby chuckled at the thought of that. Helmeppo would probably be so embarrassed that he had such a room.

A marine that was standing behind him spoke up loudly and sharply, "Sir, you're going to have to pay to dock your boat here."

Coby yelped and then fell over onto his boat. He was not expecting that. Once he got his bearings, he spoke up.

"Oh, uh – " He was embarrassed, "- How much is it?"

"The pay is currently 5,000 Beri for a small boat," the marine looked on with a straight face.

Coby sighed and then checked his pockets, "I should have enough here," he took out 5,000 beri and then passed it onto him, "Here you go."

He was secretly thinking to himself that this was pretty different from the last time he was here. There wasn't a thing about taxes like this the last time he was here . . . I can't believe this is happening, it's so expensive.

Then the marine smiled, "But, seeing as how you're a fellow friend of ours, we're willing to let you dock free here." He gave back the money to Coby. He looked like someone he knew.

Coby was sort of confused even as he was taking back the money, "But, Isn't-"

The marine paused Coby's sentence with a hand, "Coby, isn't it? That means you're _his friend._ Don't worry, we're friendly."

Then it hit him. Coby blurted out, "Do you mean Helmeppo?"

The marine nodded, "That's the one. It might be a little early compared to what he planned, but would you like to go see him now?"

Coby was excited and relieved at the same time, "Yes, I would! I can't believe he remembered me. I'm so glad he's here."

The marine laughed as he walked through the town, escorting Coby to Helmeppo.

Coby took in the ambience of the town. There were people who carried on with their daily lives, people who had seemed comfortable around the marines, and it had changed since the last he saw it. Though, the town wouldn't exactly . . . with the time travel and all. . . Time is confusing. Would that mean it's changed since then, before then, or after then?

The marine introduced himself, " My name is Ripper, currently just an officer of the law."

Coby thought to himself, "No wonder he was so familiar! He was captain Ripper!"

Coby asked, "So how did Helmeppo tell you about me?"

The marine shook his head, "In all honesty, it was a shock for us. The moment Helmeppo changed heart and stopped being so bratty, we started to wonder what was going on."

* * *

A very girly scream pierced through the closed door of his room, which had made way to the hallways of the Marine base. The marines, alerted, but also not caring about whatever happened to the horrible son of Axe-hand Morgan, jogged "quickly" to his room in case he started to yell at them for being horrible "guards". Even though they weren't. They didn't feel like being yelled at from a premature brat was all.

When they swung the door open, Helmeppo was on the ground, looking shell shocked. One of the marines asked as they stepped into the room, no immediate danger found, "Is something the matter, sir?"

Helmeppo just tried to open and close his jaw, "Wh-wh-what's today date?"

The marines were confused, was there something important today? Axe-hand's birthday passed by a while ago and Helmeppo just had his a week ago. He had his damned wolf as his birthday present. SO . . . what did that leave? A bi-weekly parent child bonding time?

I mean, even the marines would have been scared about that, too, but . . .

"Uh, the 29th of February."

"The year?"

"XXXX"

HELMEPPO COLLAPSED ALL OF A SUDDEN. Every marine might have been worried, but it was just more weird than shock.

They tried to wake him up by shaking him, "Sir! Sir! Wake up!" One of the marines just looked confused.

They carried him into the Doctor's office. They hadn't thought of calling up his father in the case that he gets mad at them, too.

When they reached there, they were quick to lay him down, check his heart rate, breathing, temperature, and asking any of the marines if there were any weird behaviors from Helmeppo.

He was fine, all to their dismay.

But then again, they wouldn't want to babysit him when he got sick . . . ew.

When it was around lunch, the marines gathered at the cafeteria, and within the certain group that chanced upon Helmeppo that morning, they were talking about the weird incident. And also gossip started to float around; one that would never reach Morgan's ears because they were deathly afraid for themselves and the citizens of this town.

When Ripper heard of the incident, he wanted to check on the boy. He wasn't fond of him or anything, and he definitely wasn't that caring, but something was odd. So, he went to go check on Helmeppo. When he got to the doctor's office, Helmeppo woke up all of a sudden. Surprised by the sudden awakening, Ripper asked, " How are you, sir?"

Yup, Ripper wasn't fazed at all.

"The straw hats really done it now –" Helmeppo started to stress. He was also beginning to sweat.

Did he hear that right? The straw hats? Are they some kind of gang? Pirates? Non proper members of society? Huh? Objects?

He quickly threw those thoughts away as he heard the next thing from the recently fainted boy:

"I can't believe I'm back in time –" Oh no, Morgan's son is going mental. Wait until everyone hears about this.

Ripper prodded and tried to ask him if he was alright, "Sir-"

But, there was no stopping the nervousness of this boy sitting upright in bed looking petrified like a vampire about to meet his end in the sunlight.

"Oh my god, oh my god, please tell me I'm dreaming."

Ripper decided to answer that, "You aren't dreaming, sir."

Helmeppo burst into tears right then and there when he heard that. It would have been extremely hilarious to see such a sight, and yet it wasn't because, Helmeppo might have actually gone mental.

Maybe it was the stress he got from trying not to be guilty of anything at all. Ripper shrugged those thoughts off; it probably wasn't true.

Flabbergasted. Too flabbergasted. What in the world is going on?

And then Helmeppo snapped. He pointed at Ripper who came in to visit him, "You! I want you to organize a secret meeting for the marines! Don't let my father know about any of this!"

Ripper was really, really surprised. Well, that was a 180 degree turn. Though, there seemed to be snot starting to come out.

* * *

"And so within the meeting, Helmeppo ordered us to make daily rounds around the island looking for a pink haired boy, which is you, Coby. We're to make the island happier and prepare for an official way to get Morgan off the island. I don't know what changed his heart all of a sudden, but it's a nice change." Perhaps the boy was actually mental after all.

Coby beamed, "I'm proud of the guy. I definitely would have burst into tears if I were in his position. He's finally standing up against his bully of a father."

Ripper just nodded his head as they got to their destination.

The two had entered the private bedroom that belongs to Helmeppo, and he was in there. Helmeppo was probably brooding.

When Helmeppo noticed Coby, he burst into joy and cried tears of happiness, "Coby, you're here! I thought I was going to live here alone and then see you again without you ever remembering me! Damn those Straw Hats! Everything is so messed up because of them!"

Coby just smiled and nodded, trying to reassure his friend that everything would go alright, "I thought I was going to have to be a marine without you this time, Helmeppo, I was so worried we might not be able to be friends again."

Time to get down to business.

They spent an hour trying to catch up with what happened before they traveled back in time and what they did since waking up in the past.

One of the parts of the conversation included Helmeppo's reaction to his room . . .

Needless to say, Coby laughed while Helmeppo's face turned red.

"So, Coby, you remember how to do everything Garp taught us?"

"Sure, how about you, Helmeppo?"

He shrugged, "I haven't tried anything yet. Want to go for a spar?"

Coby smirked, "Sure! Where at? It's been a while since we've actually done anything like this in a while"

"Yeah, being a pencil pusher was so boring. Somewhere in the forest?" Helmeppo was about ready to make his trip to the forest.

Coby grinned, "Yeah!"

So, Coby, Helmeppo, and Ripper ended up going to the forest with a few other curious marines following them.

* * *

Zoro was still so lost and confused. He would never admit he was actually lost though. And hungry. Mostly lost and hungry. Where was he again? Oh, right. He remembered now.

"Why am I in the middle of nowhere!? Where. Am. I?!"

Within the past couple of hours, he managed to dock at some land. Forgetting to knot the boat, he just jumped off the boat, landed on the beach, and then made his way to find some place with people.

When he came back to the beach a while later, still lost and hungry, he noticed that the boat was gone.

AH!?

"Arghh! Why are directions so complicated?!"

He threw a little tantrum, kicking up sand everywhere and then falling on his back. After he calmed down, he headed deep into the forest.

His sense of direction is still so bad after all these years. No wonder Nami kept getting mad at him. It must be very hard for a Navigator, who is a master at her craft, seeing Zoro losing his way every single time even though the directions weren't all that hard to grasp, it must be frustrating.

* * *

Luffy continued to practice in the forest trying to get some grub for the rest of the bandits. Though, this time, he was making sure that he would be able to decimate all the leaves that were falling down while he was hunting.

"Take this! Take that! And take some of this!"

The tiger looked on as if the human he was watching was crazy.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Nami and Sanji had been at a close distance to Foosha village. The village was homely looking and not at all out of the ordinary. It was a quiet looking village with a quaint atmosphere. It was finally time to see their captain again after such a long while. Ready or not, Luffy, here we come!

Next Chapter:

Zoro finally finds someone he knows. Usopp enters the story.

What are the rest of the Straw hats doing?

I'll be uploading next Sunday again. I don't know about the length of the chapters, is it alright? Or would you like to have more to read?


	3. Their Goal is to!

Chapter 3: Their Goal is to?!

Usopp woke up on a fine afternoon. He slept in for twelve hours, and the first thing he did after he woke up was . . . to go back to sleep.

. . . Hey, wait just a moment!

He suddenly shot straight up from his bed, "Huh?! Where am I?! Is this my room?! It worked?! For real?! Huh?!" He scrambled and fell out of his bed, hurting his tush.

"Gah – are you joking? I worked way too hard to get them muscles and now they're all gone." He sighed and thought about his training regiment for the rest of the days. His heart might have cried a little at that.

He checked to see if he still had his Haki. He did.

"Oh God, thank you for letting me keep this one at least." He checked his surroundings to make sure that everybody were here with him and that the villagers were here just as usual.

But, even though he was sad about the loss of his awesome muscles, he was happy that he could see Kaya and his very own band of pirates. And he started to do a little dance in his room because, although some aspects of his mega awesome plans hadn't worked out as planned, he would get to see his friends and Kaya again.

His first thoughts were to get rid of that cat guy, and as he thought, someone knocked on the door.

* * *

"Johnny-bro! Bro! Someone stole our dinghy!" Yosaku burst from the trees, to the clearing that they've been camping at.

This was a panic worthy moment.

Johnny perked up from napping, "Bro, are you for real?!"

Yup, pretty panicky moment.

Yosaku wailed and sobbed, "We worked so hard to buy it, too. How are we going to get another one?!"

I guess the dingy boat was really important.

Johnny pat Yosaku's shoulder to assure that everything will be fine, "The first thing we do when we see the bastard that has our boat, we'll kill him and take it back!"

Yosaku sniffed, "Alright, bro, so now what are we going to do?"

Johnny thought about that for a moment and then had this brilliant idea, "We'll walk to the next towns over and see if anybody had found our boat. We're gonna have to do this coast by coast, dock by dock, village by village, are you ready?"

Yosaku shouted with all his might – after crying.

They were gonna go fetch their boat back; it held their most important memories of a great time spent together and a promise that they would somehow travel along with that person once more again.

That person being Zoro.

* * *

If history ever had to repeat itself in the most exact way possible, Luffy would definitely get another beating from Nami. And Sanji would help Nami beat up Luffy.

If history ever had to choose to make the weirdest things happen now of all times, _the very weirdest things to happen_ , it would end up choosing Luffy to eat over 3 tons of food.

Well, history thought it was pretty funny; history never got to see someone eat so fast in the shortest amount of time. It was funny to see, 'cause he looked like a really big balloon, and then when he would walk around, his bouncy body would jiggle with all the food in it – hey, it was pretty funny.

You all know it. I know it. _We_ _all_ _know it._

That it wasn't funny and we decide History to be weird.

If History had to think for you and I, History would definitely say; _"Pshaw, you know that was funny."_

And you would do well to still insist that it really wasn't.

* * *

 _Snore . . ._

Luffy was now lying down with over 3 tons of food in his belly. He looked really comfortable just sleeping on the soft and luscious, green grass. It was the perfect temperature to take a nap; not too cold, not too hot.

And there were one ragtag group of a large carnivorous panda, a giant bear, and a way huge crocodile – the three thought that Luffy would equal one of the yummiest food around because of all that food in his stomach, so when they pounced on Luffy, expecting an easy meal –

All that food went into his muscles and organs; his 3 ton belly never to be seen again that day as Luffy continued to snore through his dreams.

 _Snore . . ._

The animals were in mid air and they were super surprised. The eyes of the predators bulged out of their sockets. Snot dripped down from their nose. Their mouths hanging wide open like their jaws just snapped off.

And then Luffy had punched them all to the next dimension with his eyes closed.

 _Snore . . ._

As the world would have it, sad to say, those three predators will never be seen again.

 _Snore . . ._

Luffy looked as peaceful as a baby.

* * *

If the Earth could speak, Earth would definitely say, _"I am either crapping – which is impossible, or I am slowly being warped into something indefinable – which should also be -"_ The Earth thought of Luffy, _" – not so impossible."_

The whole body of the planet, which everyone resided on, shuddered.

And right above the lowest atmosphere of the planet itself, a great presence managed to make itself known through the cracks of space and time. Was it a plane? A frog? A bird? No, none of the options above accurately explain what was going to break through the sky. For it was a ship!

"AAAAAAAAHH!" Several voices screamed for their precious life as they fell through the sky. Everyone had the same thought, _"Why the fuck is this happening?!"_

A great mast with sails that could fold the sky to its whims. A ship built with fine Adam wood that could be damn near indestructible. A lion's head that resembled a sunflower as its figurehead. Along with a very great taste exampled in interior design and exterior design.

 _It was the Thousand Sunny._

It landed right on top of Reverse Mountain.

One of the people on the ship decided that they head down to the most important place yet –

The Grand Line.

* * *

A great clank resounded within the room. A sound produced with fine metallic material.

" _Well, this is troublesome, Nico Robin."_

Nico Robin had been knocked out for . . . a quite long while. The thinker frowned and walked away. He'll be back later to check up on her.

* * *

Chopper was currently trying to sneak around the castle that he resided in. He had to make sure that, no matter the cost, Doctor Kureha will not see him coming –

 _Thack!_

Chopper slowly turned around to see what it was that zoomed next to his head.

Oh.

Oh.

Oh no.

It was a kitchen knife. Thoroughly sharpened, and thoroughly stuck in the cracks of the cold, stone wall.

Chopper turned his head over to the figure that threw it: Doctor Kureha.

There wasn't time for sneaking around anymore.

Chopper ran like the wind!

He was so dead, so, so dead, so dead – Welp, time to cry uncontrollably.

"Arghh! Stop chasing me!"

Tears flew fabulously in the wind, trying to be as graceful as possible in their short spans of "life" before splashing and freezing on the floor, snot magnificently dripping from his nose, but not leaving its domain, and his eyes bulging out of his skull ever so slowly until it couldn't jump out of his eye sockets any further.

"Come back here you runt!" Knife after knife after sword after dagger after shield after knife after mace after hammer, everything came at Chopper at a deadly speed.

 _Fwick! Fwoom! Swoosh! Tak Tak Tak Tak Tak Tak_

"Please don't kill me –" a mace flew by his head, "Wahh!"

"Get back here!"

They ran until Kureha ran out of weapons to use, including the ones that she could unstick from the walls and the doors.

It lasted for what seemed like hours to Chopper.

* * *

Franky was teaching his family how to build houses. He was beginning to become so proud of himself. They were learning so quickly . . . Well, when they tried at least.

He had a feeling he could turn all his bros into professional architects within the next couple of weeks. Luffy would get here when he got here. Franky decided not to rush into getting to Luffy. The guys at East Blue would concentrate on gathering people they could rely on when the time needed it, and the Grand Liners would do the same.

He didn't have anything else to do with his time since he got back to Water 7. So, he mostly went to talk to Old Kokoro and the little champ.

Franky struck a pose as he slid across the floor, "Yow! What's up old lady Kokoro!"

Chimney yelled, "It's Franky, Gramma!"

Kokoro came up to see Franky, "What brings you here today? You don't usually come around to just visit."

Franky shrugged and sat down on a sofa as Kokoro and Chimney sat across from him.

"This is going to be one of the weirdest things I'm going to tell you, but you have to believe me," Kokoro and Chimney just stared at him, "I'm from the future, four years from the future!"

Then he struck a pose.

Kokoro and Chimney just kept on staring.

"Hey, say something!" Franky, didn't think this through, but he still wanted some sort of reaction.

Chimney started, "Franky, even I know that's not possible! Are you hallucinating?"

Kokoro laughed. Franky was sort of pissed, but he would have to persuade them.

Franky crossed his arms, "Fine, don't believe me."

Kokoro laughed, "What brought this on? Did you hit your head too hard?"

He decided that this one next word would have to be uttered with the very most importance. It had to have the word carry with it; a very serious thought to be had. It couldn't sound unbelievable to him, because he really did do it. He could not get this wrong. He had to say something that would forever make them stay serious about this whole situation.

"Blue Prints. I built one." Yes, these words were serious enough, let's go with that.

Old lady Kokoro thought she was going to have a heart attack. It might have been wrong to say that, Franky wasn't feeling too sure, but Kokoro sure took it seriously. Really seriously.

Needless to say, Franky is going to get a butt whooping with furniture.

And okay, so, maybe that might have been too serious.

"Wake up, Franky! I'm going to make sure what you said just now was because you were sleeping!"

Yeah okay, so it wasn't the kind of serious for the right situation.

"But I'm awake!" Franky retorted.

Franky's one thought after he did get his ass beat was, _"Where the hell did this old grandma get her strength from!?"_

It did catch her very serious attention, albeit too serious.

Chimney just watched on with interest and laughed every so often when Franky got cornered. She laughed 'cause it was the most comical thing a person could see. Who ever in their lifetimes got to see their big, strong, older brother get beat up by a gramma?

Lots of people, but this was way better; popcorn eating material. She made sure to not get hurt of course.

Another day dedicated to just, trying to whoop Franky's ass like it was no big deal, carry on.

* * *

A skeleton could be seen looking over the ledge of the castle. There he was! Ryuma! His arch nemesis, the zombified swordsman of the Wano country!

Brook was looking over at him as Ryuma walked by. As he was watching, Ryuma slipped on one of the stone tiles and fell on his side.

" _Chance! I'll take him out while he's defenseless!"_

Brook jumped over the ledge and quickly, decisively held out his sword with the intention to take his sword and his shadow back.

Unfortunately, the fallen swordsman flipped up from the ground while switching to his stance.

Brook and Ryuma were at contact, their swords not wanting to give way to the other. They jumped back.

A haunted echo of a laugh amplified the already creepy and lonely atmosphere of the castle. "Yohoho~ So, you've decided to come back at me, have you – Humming Swordsman?" Ryuma's sword was in the front, ready to pounce on his prey when the opening gave chance.

Brook held his sword on the side, relaxed and ready to attack when needed. "Yoho! I don't have the brains to go about this smartly! Skull Joke! I don't understand the taste of defeat! Yohoho, two Skull Jokes!"

Ryuma, the animated zombie just stared at Brook, as if he really was lifeless,

" . . ."

Brook also stared at the zombie like the skeleton that he was,

". . ."

None of the two made a single movement,

". . ."

Brook got mad and huffed, "Say something!"

Ryuma replied, " . . .Yes . . ? I don't think I heard you correctly, my ears had rotted off after all."

". . ."

Brook fumed at his joke being ignored with another joke and lunged for the already dead kill.

Ryuma reacted and parried all of the incoming blades coming at him. He realized that Brook was trying to get his arms split from his body.

That was until Brook had jumped back, and let out his soul to come out of his body.

Ryuma wasn't scared. He wasn't scared at all when Brook jumped back, it was something he did usually. Yeah, Ryuma wasn't scared at all.

That was until something of another nature managed to make itself known, because once it was noticed, it was then that Ryuma screamed, "IT'S A GHOST! GYAA!" He ran away with both arms flailing in the air.

Brook went after him angrily, "Come back here!" His voice was a representation of all things spooky as he floated over to Ryuma. Truly, the spookiest thing.

Ryuma tried to flee into the castle, but then he tripped. Again.

* * *

Nami was taking in the surroundings: A quiet village with windmills in the background, a nice scene of the mountains, and a clear blue sky with clouds ranging from one end of the horizontal stretch to the other.

"So this is where Luffy grew up. I expected to see weirder things than this," Nami noted.

Sanji looked around, "I was thinking he came from a scary environment or something. Everything here looks too normal and nice for his upbringing," he sweated a bit at the irony. A strong monster like Luffy shouldn't have grown up here. Definitely not.

They saw Luffy within the distance, but hadn't figured out it was him until they saw his face.

They rushed over to Luffy with the greatest speed as Luffy noticed them and grinned.

The very first thing that happened was an assault on their most beloved captain.

Luffy waved at Nami and Sanji, "Oh hey guys –"

Nami shouted with tears coming out of her eyes, "YOU DUMBASS! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" And she punched his head 3 times with the force of a 3-ton rock.

Sanji was next, and he shouted, "DON'T MAKE NAMI CRY, YOU DUMBASS!" He kicked Luffy once really hard. The force of the kick sent Luffy flying into the opposite fields of the village.

As the towns people looked at the two people assaulting Luffy, they thought in resonance; " _Should we help him?"_

Then they immediately shook their heads knowing that whatever trouble Luffy was in, they were probably too weak to stand up to the two, and he probably either had it coming to him. He was strong enough to fend for himself.

They continued on their daily activities and chores.

Later, Makino heard of the little incident that Luffy was involved in and immediately went over to check if he was alright.

The mayor was complaining that Luffy had somehow attracted trouble to a place that didn't need any more of it.

* * *

The Thousand Sunny never creaked and never shuddered. She sailed pleasantly along with the wind to where she needed to be.

She loved every single one of the beloved Straw Hats and extended her love to the people who cared for the Straw Hats. She had to do everything in her power to make sure that all the Straw Hats have happy futures; it was her dream that would be achieved. And so it shall be done.

And as the sea gulls flew along side her, The Thousand Sunny mentally checked off one item of her to-do list: Go back in time.

And as the sea gulls flew higher into the sky, The Thousand Sunny mentally checked off the next most important item in her to-do list: Defeat Black Beard.

The seagulls flew with the breeze as Sunny floated to her next destination.

* * *

Crocus had seen his share of strange things happening in the oceans when he sailed with Roger. Recently, he'd been asked by a group of pirates to deliver a letter to the group named the Straw Hat Pirates.

Crocus was left with a very important letter to deliver to Luffy.

And the group had left after giving the letter to him, sailing away to the ends of the Grand Line.

* * *

Note: I think it should be alright to say that this fic will never get too serious. I don't think there really is a need to be, since all the strawhats and their partners had pretty much gone over their troubles once already. If you want for fin, Guess who all these mysterious people are and why they're here.


	4. Grand Plans Part 1

Chapter 4: Grand Plans Part 1

Luffy had several bruises and bumps on his head; his face having exactly 4 bruises and his scalp having 7 bumps. He could barely speak properly.

"Yew gaius haows eet gooen? Dhatt huurd Naami."

(You guys, how's it going? That hurt, Nami)

Nami slumped on the ground, ignoring Luffy's comment, "I can't believe we're actually going to go through all of this again." She shook Luffy by his collar, "Why is it that whenever we have to do something, you go ahead and do something really scary!?"

Sanji was cooking up some paella, "You deserved it, Luffy."

Makino was chuckling from across the counter.

They were currently in a bar that Makino owned. Nami was shaking Luffy by his collar, Sanji was cooking dinner, and Makino had been cleaning some cups. The shop was conveniently closed that day for Luffy and his friends.

Sanji smiled, "One plate of paella for you, mademoiselle, and one plate of another for you, Nami-swaan~" Sanji deftly left the plates in front of the two and then sat down next to Luffy.

Luffy was upset, "Whhash abut meh?"

(What about me?)

Luffy pouted. Usually, it would look cute when he pouted, but in this case, it wasn't. It was . . . kind of ugly. Not that it's a bad thing . . .

Sanji just grimaced, "You don't get any since you made Nami cry, you idiot of a captain!"

But, Luffy gets minus ten points for his "will-Sanji-give-me-food-or-not" meter.

Makino smiled, "My, what a gentleman. Must be wonderful that you finally got a chef for your grand pirate crew, Luffy."

Luffy pouted further and crossed his arms, "ihf oonle he kud gib mwe gud fud ebryteime."

(If only he could give me good food every time.)

Sanji replied, "What are you talking about, idiot. Of course I feed you every time."

Nami started a new topic, "So, what exactly have you been doing while we weren't here, Luffy?"

Luffy stopped pouting, "I wuz trainin'. I gaht an arm-y"

Nami paused, did she hear that right? She asked Luffy to repeat that.

"I was training and I got an army!"

It seems Luffy finally recovered from his unfortunate speech impediment.

Sanji was confused, "An army? From where?"

Makino listened intently.

Luffy replied, "From the forest. I made friends with the animals living there, and now I'm their boss."

Makino laughed while Nami was face palming, and Sanji was dumbfounded.

 _Clap for our captain everyone._ _ **Clap.**_

Nami had to think for a bit. Just, you know, reviewing the things that happened thus far and what they had to do for now.

So she spoke out loud,

"You two. We're back in time, right?" The two nodded.

"And we're here to beat up Black Beard, right?" The two nodded.

"And last time, we didn't have enough man power to beat him up, right?" The two nodded.

Then Nami sighed, "As great as our stupid captain is," Luffy objected to being stupid, "We have something that we can finally use to our advantage."

Sanji had cogs turning in his mind.

"This time, in a place where no one really knows about the Straw Hat Pirates, we'll have to gain our man power and money in a different way. I hadn't gotten the chance to think about this before since we didn't know what would happen _now_ , but I understand it. I finally understand it; that we need to make the most of our time by making it rain with money!"

Sanji's cogs froze in place after coming to the same conclusion as Nami – have a flying right hook come at Black Beard from outta nowhere.

Sanji whirled around while praising Nami, "You're such a genius, Nami-swaan~ You're the best navigator ever!"

Nami smirked while Luffy threw a childish tantrum that moment later.

"No! I'm not going to do anything unless we're pirates! I'm going to be the Pirate King! I am –"

A sudden chill swept over Luffy's rubber spine.

Nami was really scary when she wanted to be.

Sanji was just being Sanji when he wanted to devote his time to Nami by praising her.

Makino jumped into their conversation, "I don't know about the whole time traveling thing, but I have an idea as to what you could do about making money. And Luffy, it might not be so bad after all. I know you won't ever give up being a Pirate King, but, it would help to prepare a bit more before you head out. This is a perfect chance for that. Besides, you're not 16 yet."

Luffy made a fish face. It was just his pouting face.

Sanji questioned, "Are you sulking, Luffy?"

Luffy answered, "No."

Nami sighed and tipped her head into her hand, "So, we'll have to make sure Luffy doesn't do anything stupid," she corrected herself, " _too_ stupid. So, what do you have in mind, Makino?"

Makino hummed a bit before speaking, "Well . . ."

* * *

In another part of East Blue, Coby, Helmeppo, and Zoro were talking about the future . . .

Coby reviewed the information they were just talking about, "So, because we weren't able to defeat Black Beard, we're back here? And it's because of Sunny, your ship, that we're here back in time, right?"

Zoro nodded while Helmeppo was thinking about it with Coby.

"This is pretty serious then, right? What are we going to do about it? And more like, how are we even here right now? We don't have direct links to your ship."

Zoro wracked his brain for some answers, "It is serious, the fact that we couldn't beat Black Beard with our strength then means we weren't ready. As for why you guys are back – I'm not entirely sure it's right, but I'm guessing it's because you're directly related to us. The Sunny must have picked up on that."

Coby felt as if something like that would be impossible, but then again, "Does everyone else know about this?"

Zoro scratched his head and yawned, "I wouldn't know. I'm just guessing that they do, if they made it back here. I actually don't know what everyone else is doing."

Helmeppo sighed, "Wait. What were we doing at that time? Weren't we on our way to stop Akainu from . . ."

Zoro noticed his hesitancy and Coby did too.

Coby answered, "Oh, right. I remember now. We were going to prevent him from calling a buster on all of the Ancient Kingdoms of the world."

Zoro grimaced, "That's really bad."

Helmeppo stood up, "I'm going to work with the base to prepare for any future incidents."

Coby nodded.

Zoro grinned, "You look different when you act responsible. Not at all like when you used to be bratty."

Helmeppo smirked, "I've been hanging out with this pinky here ever since your arrival since way back then, he makes me work for my grain. Anyway, are you two going to train or what? We have a lot to do."

Coby grinned, "Let's have a match, Zoro."

"Hmph," Zoro smirked, "You're on Coby. Let's have a proper match this time."

It was then that Johnny and Yosaku landed on Shells Town.

* * *

Makino was pouring a glass of juice for everyone in the bar.

"So, I don't understand the specifics of why things didn't work out for you last time. To me, it honestly sounds like you guys had everything pretty well made for you. Unless we're talking about money here, it seems Luffy had already eaten most of it in his fair share."

Makino laughed a bit while Luffy was trying to defend himself from Nami. He couldn't defend himself. Sanji was thinking about what Makino said while ignoring Luffy.

"If you have anything to make a business out of . . ."

Nami paused for a second and thought about what exactly she could do with all that money. And wait . . .

Within the depths of her brain, Nami's thoughts swirled and frizzled as it tried to connect with various things; her memories, her strategies, and then more of her memories.

Ding!

She came to a few conclusions.

Mikans. Starfish. Fishman. Product. Selling. Locating. Partnering. Animal. Protecting.

Her eyes turned into Beri symbols and it stayed that way for 20 minutes.

Sanji praised her for being so genius for thinking up of everything, even though she hadn't said anything just yet. And Luffy was feeling kind of suspicious about what Nami had in mind.

Nami clasped Makino's hands, "Thank you! Someone finally understands me!" And still her eyes were full of greed as she turned her head around to look at her captain, "Oh, Luffy~"

Luffy held onto the bad feeling that bubbled into the open.

Sanji was just appreciating the fact that he could maybe spend more time with Nami.

* * *

Nami, Sanji, and Luffy were headed out to Nami's quaint village. They were going to make a business out of the tangerines that her family grew, but she would have to see if Nojiko would let her.

And how is she going to do that?

Beat up the Fishmen and have them work for her.

That's how.

Oh man, so many possibilities. What can you do with a Fishman anyway?

Sanji interjected, "Wait, Nami, won't that be a problem if we need to have Fishmen walk around other places. They won't be very well welcomed, at least, easily."

Nami thought about it, "You're right. So that means . . .Well, when we get there, we'll figure it out. If they decide to rebel, I have you two to stop them!"

Yes, Nami is so genius. Fist pump in the air!

Luffy sat up and stared at the waters, "I can see Hachi from here, do you guys see him?" He adjusted his hat.

Sanji noticed, "It isn't exactly time we meet him though, I wonder what's up."

Nami looked on where Hachi was. Would he remember who they were? She tried to hide from Hachi just in case.

She would just have to see what he would do if he didn't remember at all.

Even though the three couldn't see the Fishman with their eyes, they knew it was him. As Hachi sped through the water, he stopped a good meter away from their small boat. He didn't seem to have anything on him, just the clothes on his back, and when he looked up, he saw two average looking people . . .

Hachi stared at Luffy and Sanji. He didn't see Nami.

He stared at Luffy and Sanji for the longest of times while the three Straw Hats were waiting for a reaction.

 _Stare . . ._

 _Stare . . ._

Hachi finally said something so nonchalantly, "Nyuu, who are these two?"

Luffy and Sanji stared back.

Nami tried to lay flat against the floor of the boat to hide herself further and spoke under her breath, "I can't believe – Oh, just let these two handle it. I'm done."

Hachi _was_ going rob the two of whatever it was but then thought better of it.

Luffy and Sanji just looked at each other.

"Hey Hachi-" Luffy spoke with the grace of a King. No, not really, but it was pretty close to it in his high-pitched, regular voice.

Hachi sort of froze in his place.

Something clicked in the atmosphere and then something clicked in Hachi's head. With all the powers of the seven dragons of the seven seas - I mean, _four oceans,_ something truly magical, give or take it as a miracle even, just happened. And that was . . .

"Nyuu! Luffy?!"

"Shishishi! That's me!"

Nami popped into view with a grin, "Hachi, you remembered!"

"N-Nami?!"

So many surprises today, Hachi thought he was going to pass out.

* * *

When Johnny and Yosaku made way to whatever place they were in, they just asked around for directions or if they saw anyone who might have taken their boat. They had to describe every scratch and ding made on it, and it was terribly exhausting.

After a while, they'd just gotten tired.

"Hey, Johnny, we're tired and we have no money. What do we do?" Yosaku propped himself against a wall on the outer reaches of the town.

Yosaku replied, "I guess we should try to forage for some food. We got here on boat, but I saw a forest around here somewhere."

Johnny sighed, "Will we ever be rich?"

Yosaku sighed with him, "Who knows, Johnny, maybe it wasn't meant to be."

So as the two sulked their whole way to the forest with an air of defeat and pity, they noticed sharp clangs with an interval of 0.2 seconds.

The two bros for life got scared and jumped into each other's arms.

"What was that?!"

"Shhhh! It could be our next meal, don't scare it away!"

"Don't scare it away?! I'm the one being scared here!"

"Be quiet!"

They huddled together and then crawled forth to the sounds that were coming from _that_ direction of the forest; and as they carefully made their way over to the different clangs, and drops, and bangs, and cracks, and . . . slices?

They noticed Zoro and some pink haired kid in the clearing.

They were fighting, and they were fighting on par, though it looked like they were running out of breath.

Then, even though they were still lying on their bellies, they yelled together in unison, "Big bro, Zoro!"

Coby and Zoro stopped in their tracks to look at the two new guys that _waltzed_ in on their spar.

Zoro remembered them, though it took a moment to react, "Johnny? Yosaku? What are you guys doing here?" It's been a looong while.

Crying in happiness, they jumped up and flailed over to Zoro, glomping him at the end.

Zoro shouted, "Eughh! Get off! You're covered in shit!"

And indeed they were. Since, you know, they were crawling all over the forest grounds. They were smeared with bunny poo.

"We missed you so much, big bro!"

"Aughh!"

Coby just stood there and laughed nervously.

Way to go, Coby for being such a bystander. Zoro needed your help. But, no, just stand there like, like the bystander that you are. Tsk tsk.

* * *

Usopp pat his friends on the back, "That was a good one you guys! I almost died laughing! I thought I was born with the laugh-until-I-die disease!"

Carrot, Onion, and Pepper were the ones at the door earlier, and they were trying to find someone who could pull off a prank successfully.

They ended up playing around with the butler of Kaya's mansion.

Truth be told, his face when it's annoyed brought up a lot of laughter. And then when the second prank was done and finished, the black cat was steaming mad.

They got away safely.

And then they built a tree house in the middle of the forest like they'd been planning to, a secret place where only they could go into. It wasn't finished yet, but when it would be finished, it would be awesome.

Pepper asked Usopp, "Hey! Do you have anymore stories to tell us?"

Onion joined in, "Yeah! Like how you're the descendent of a great warrior from the land of giants or something!"

Carrot told the other two, "If he was a descendent of the giants, then why is he so small?"

Usopp motioned them to sit around, "Calm down you guys. Of course, once you do, I'll regale all of my very awesome adventures as captain Usopp of 10,000 men! And I'll tell you of my origins!"

"Yeah!"

And he told of his adventures during the time he was in "Paradise". The colors, the sounds, the sense of adventure told in his story gave the atmosphere of the story a great tale like quality. The fresh green grasses of different islands, a great new adventure to be told, a grand place of dinosaurs, and vast lands of just sand, defeating a great warlord, helping princesses of different kingdoms, and fighting off a mysterious ghost person; Usopp has done it all.

Though, there wasn't much time in a day to tell it all. He ended up telling only a part of the story.

It was nearing the kids' bedtimes. And when he was done telling his stories for the day, and the three kids went to tell their parents about the stories that Usopp had told them, Usopp spent some time in the tree house thinking about his plans.

Usopp thought about the _suave_ butler. . . coughcoughblackbutlercough. Anyhow, he concluded that the black cat probably only did want to live comfortably on this island, and his time was about to be up . . . back in his past?

He posed with a question in mind, "Is that how it works?" This time traveling tuff was still a little confusing.

Anyway, he would have to do something about that, but it's not like he was going to leave the island. What to do, what to do . . .

The more he thought about it, the more he didn't want to empathize with him.

He for sure understood wanting to live a peaceful life, 'cause he wasn't as bad as Luffy when it came to wanting his notoriety to rise up further. But, the butler is a pretty bad guy.

Usopp sweat dropped.

I feel really bad for him now. Though, I guess I can figure out what to do . . . Probably persuade him to work for me? Send him on a goose chase? Send a marine over to capture him?

Yeah, yeah, and I'll show him how powerful I am.

Sounds like a good plan!

But . . . let's prank him more!

"When Kaya finds out how cool I am, hehe."

Usopp mostly giggled about all the things he could do to make the black butler's life miserable. Until then, he would continue to live whatever peaceful life he's got here until Luffy shows up. Yup.

* * *

Chopper had been helping out with the townspeople ever since Dr. Kureha had forced them to be his patients. Things had worked out wonderfully other than that intimidation process.

Dalton volunteered to be his very first patient on the island. And everyone started to follow.

When Chopper had finished his check ups for the day, he giggled to himself.

"Everyone on the island is starting to trust me."

Dalton overheard and sat down next to Chopper.

"It's thanks to you and Dr. Kureha that things have been going smoothly. Who knew that Hiruluk would find such an amazing talent, and right under our noses, too."

Chopper started to dance, I mean, sway around, sort of, with the praise, "Aww, you jackass! Compliment me all you want, but it's not going to work on me!"

Dalton smiled, "Thanks for your help doctor."

And Chopper was dancing again while throwing insults Dalton's way.

Yes, in the still and quiet villages of Drum Kingdom, a kingdom full of fresh and old snow, things were finally starting to look up for Chopper. And he couldn't have done it without the help of his friends.

* * *

Brook and Ryuma both considered step after step of varying calculations in their duel, neither character giving in to each other's will or by the swipe of their swords. As Lola and

Ryuma commented, "Hmph, although it is embarrassing to admit that I am afraid of ghosts or of anything supernatural, I am over your . . . spirit like form."

Brook sweat dropped, "Even though you are something "supernatural" yourself."

"That matters not," Ryuma immedietely replied, "You are a swordsman worth your salt. Now ghost, may your soul continue to on to the afterworld- to hell!"

As they clashed swords over and over again, Lola tripped over a rock that had been conveniently placed for Ryuma to trip over.

As Ryuma noticed Lola, Brook yelled out, "Ms. Lola! Watch out!"

Then Ryuma's soulless eyes lingered on the rock that he could have tripped over, in a fit of anger, he yelled, "Is this a ploy, Mr. Skeleton?! And here I thought even the dead could still hold honor, but it seems I have been mistaken. Now face my wrath!"

As Brook was slightly paused in his movements, Ryuma jumped, gained height, and swung his sword in a perfect arc, trying to slice Brook in half. He did this so easily, and whilst it seemed as if Brook had been motionless for that one moment.

Lola saw it with her very own fear stricken eyes. Or, well, she thought she did.

As Ryuma stepped back onto the ground with a clank, he walked away from the spot where he pulled out his final kill on the humming skeleton.

Ryuma sheathed his sword and he stopped walking. It was Ryuma who had been the one that had been cut, and he only had just a little more time to see that Brook had still been whole. Although that last move just now should have cut the humming swordsman.

Brook spoke, "No, Ryuma, there was no ploy to being with. This had been a battle only between you and me."

Brook took the sword from Ryuma and popped a ball of salt in his mouth. Brook finally regained his shadow.

" _Thank you Ryuma for the battle."_

Lola just stared in awe. "I can't believe you just finished him off like that! That was so amazingly cool just now!"

Brook laughed, "Yohoho! Now, Ms. Lola, let us hurry on to Water 7."

Lola nodded with the utmost seriousness, "Right, let's just get the ship sailing!"

And so it was that day when Lola and Brook headed out to Water 7 to firstly; find Franky, and secondly; get all the salt they need to combat the zombies.

And behind them, a faint _grr_ could be heard in the background.

"Ah, did you notice something just now?" Brook mentioned.

Lola, not having the best of hearing shook her head, "I don't think so. Probably the wind or the leaves or something."

Brook hummed and then made way.

The invisible, growling figure tripped over a rock. "Grawr?!"

Brook turned back and stared at the spot where there was now an indent. Hmm. . .

* * *

Franky had finished teaching his family all about constructing buildings; having them dismantle stuff and selling it for the right price was pretty useful when it came to learning.

It was nearing sundown and everybody had finished up with their individual projects. Franky shouted, "Nice work, everyone!" The two sisters posed next to him while Franky himself posed as the center.

"Alright, let's clean up, everyone!"

"We're gonna eat like kings tonight!"

A cheer roared throughout the junkyard.

And as the whole family was getting ready for the feast that they were going to smack down tonight, a certain blue haired mayor walked up to the party with a smile on his face. Kokoro, and Chimney along with pet rabbit, made their way to celebrate, too, since there was going to be food.

Franky flicked his sunglasses to the top of his head and noticed Iceberg making his way over.

"Oh, what's up Icy?" Franky was grinning.

Iceberg walked up to him, "Well, I guess I can finally talk to you about the rebuilding efforts of the city."

Franky gave his bro a thumbs up, "Sure! We're ready to start rebuilding. Aqua Laguna is coming up in a day, so let's party all we want today!"

Franky gave Iceberg a pose. Iceberg just laughed joyfully with Franky and started to drink with him.

The party lasted for the longest of times, though in reality, the food was wiped out within hours and the booze was all dried up. And the awesome party celebrating the family's completed training to building things died down until everyone started to sleep.

When things got quiet, Iceberg asked Franky, "It's been a while since I've seen you."

Moonlight peeked through the dusty windowpanes of the room, only lighting the center of the focus – a table. Everything else seemed as if it was sleeping inside while the light was curiously looking at two people.

"Of course it has," Franky chilled across from him, bodies strewn through out everywhere except for this room, "You're busy being a mayor and all that important stuff."

I guess if you tried hard enough, you could see some dust floating and moving around in the moonlight very lazily.

Iceberg looked around before speaking, checking his surrounding for anything suspicious, and leaned towards Franky, "Not that. It's been more than _two years_ since we met."

Franky had a question mark rise over his head. Was Iceberg trying to . . .

He replied, "Two years? I'm pretty sure it was longer than that."

The moonlight held its breath, and suspended itself as if it were frozen by time.

Iceberg shook his head and spoke in a quieter voice, "No, it's been about two years since you disappeared. Franky, what are we doing back here?"

And the moonlight breathed.

It was then that something dawned on Franky. That very moment being punctuated with the most glorious of feelings of releasing a slow fart that sounded like a balloon losing its air . . . Ah, about a mile away of course. Nothing would ruin the awesome moment that would be this dawn of reckoning.

And the moonlight choked.

Thankfully, nobody heard the fart because everyone was sleeping and because Franky and Iceberg were too far away to hear it.

And the moonlight coughed.

* * *

Sengoku yelled into his receiver of the denden mushi. The snail looked panicked and stressed while Sengoku was steaming mad.

"What do you mean Whitebeard has suddenly gone missing?!"

"Th-That's the thing, sir! We can't find him anywhere! It's like he's disappeared from thin air! A-and most of the pirates that were allied with them have gone – spirited away! All the captains have been in a confusion!"

Sengoku replied back, "When did this happen?"

"J-Just," the mariner's voice on the other end went a little quiet, " a little over a week ago, sir."

Sengoku was hella mad right now. Not even the Buddha, with all his teachings could calm him down.

"Then why have you not contacted me when that happened a week ago?!"

"W-we thought it w-wasn't anything when that had happened. It's just that, all the captains seemed to be in a state of confusion _now_ because of it, sir!" He looked like he was going to cry. Well, the denden mushi was already beginning to tear up. Poor guy must have prepared a real long time to rehearse this and then report to the biggest person of the Navy.

Sengoku rubbed his temples. This. This has to be the most stressful thing that happened since awhile. He wished he was sleeping and that this was all just a dream.

Eurgh . . . He can't wait until he can retire from his position.

Where had Whitebeard gone off to? Does this mean anything?

The cute goat that was always around Sengoku was chewing on some paper. Haha, cute goat.

"M-me-eh-eh-eh."

The goat chewed on. . . .

"I need you to report to me in two days. Tell me what's going on then. And report to me what _they_ think."

"Y-Yes sir!"

Sengoku clinked the receiver back onto the shell of the snail.

Hopefully, he wouldn't have to call up the seven warlords to bring this up. He really didn't want to deal with them when that happened. No sir, he did not want that at all. Whitebeard would be back before he needed to call the seven warlords up, hopefully.

And the goat chewed on.

* * *

The storm was a big and scary one. Everyone on deck was trying to do his or her best to stay alive and have this ship sail through as smoothly as possible. Though, it seemed like they didn't have to do much because, it was as if the ship was alive and did most of the work already.

The weather cleared up all of a sudden, showing its rays of light through the scattered clouds that used to be a storm.

The current "Captain" of the ship was smiling; their first destination right in front of their eyes, Alabasta; just five hours away now.

* * *

Robin held up her hands in a pose, her arms sprouted next to a dangerous man's neck, ready to end his life right then and there if she ever needed to.

And this dangerous man was none other than . . .

 **Crocodile**.

* * *

AN:

I was really surprised I even got any reaction when I first started this fic. I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed, favorited, and followed the story thus far. Yeah, I look at all the usernames that end up following, favorite-ing, and reviewing the story. It lets me know that you guys actually like it and it keeps my spirits up. So, thanks again for taking the time to enjoy this fic.

Anyway, I'll be updating next Sunday.

So far though, it's actually been fun trying to write this out. I've tried just doing outlines before, and just feeling satisfied with that, but, this is way more fun to do. I'm actually learning about stuff as I go about this.

I've been thinking I should have some extras at the bottom of the fic for whenever I omit things that could have been part of the fic here. I'll do that later. Probably.


	5. Grand Plans Part 2

Grand Plans Part 2

* * *

Underground of Rainbase, two agents of Baroque Works are at a standoff. Except, one of the two was at a disadvantage, and that agent was Mr. 0.

Robin spoke, "If you move a single centimeter, I will kill you."

She meant it. It would happen instantaneously, just like bop! Dead. U ded.

Crocodile frowned, but he didn't move at all. Robin could after all, twist his neck right then and there if she wished to. His devil fruit was canceled out earlier.

Or at least that's what Robin thinks.

Robin interrogates him, "What are you doing back here?"

Crocodile sighed and continued to frown, "I sleep here, Nico Robin."

Robin's hold on Crocodile's neck tightened.

Crocodile cried out in exasperation, Robin was being too serious for him right now.

"Fine, I'll tell you, I'll tell you, so – grrk!"

Robin actually choked Crocodile for a moment before releasing her hold. He arms still in standby mode in case she ever needed to get . . . serious.

Srs Robin is Srs.

Crocodile coughed, "What the hell was that for?"

Robin replied curtly, "My hands slipped. Oops."

Crocodile sweat dropped.

"Tell me Crocodile, what are you doing back here?"

Crocodile sighed.

"From the future. I came from the future, 4 years after you people left this world. When everybody had thought the Straw Hat pirates died, the world was thrown askew."

"Ace and Whitebeard . . . Your captain's brother came back from the dead and went on a rampage. Half the world was destroyed and the other half was already eaten up by darkness."

"One of the scientists, after Vegapunk passed away, used a machine to send us back here. I don't think it was entirely possible with just science, but here we are."

Robin asked, "Who is us?"

Crocodile replied, "There were others who came back in time. They were chosen to go back to help reverse whatever happened with the disappearance of the Straw Hat crew. Your friends are closely monitored, Nico Robin."

Robin mentally noted to think about the crew and the implications of time travel later. She asked the next most important question, "Who were those people, and what will you do now?"

Crocodile knew that depending on his answer, he would either die or live.

He didn't really care what happened, but he would rather live. And being himself, he would get what he wants.

Crocodile breathed in and out before speaking, "Friends of your friends. That is all I can say for the matter. I'm not even entirely sure if they made it here or not, so understand that my not giving you all of the list of names right now is because I am cautious about future events."

Robin nodded.

"As for what I will do now."

Robin's piercing stare took in the surroundings.

"Continue where I left off and find Pluton."

Robin's expression turned harsh as she twisted Crocodile's neck. But, the action didn't harm Crocodile or kill him. The sand in his neck shifted until it fell apart, sliding down his shoulders until his whole body exploded into small particles.

Robin took a step back from the explosion, covering her eyes and mouth until she hit something.

Cold and golden, Crocodile's hook caught Nico Robin's neck in a hold, threatening to slash her throat from behind.

"But – how? The water should have –"

Crocodile cut her off, "A weakness that I got rid of after I traveled the seas when I escaped Impel Down."

But, badass Robin took the step to flower out of the wall opposite of where Crocodile currently stood. Crocodile was surprised.

"Thank you for showing me. So, do you have any other weaknesses?"

"And since when have you been able to sprout your whole body? Isn't that just a bit unfair?"

"Your whole power is unfair, Crocodile, it's a cheat to life."

"That's questionable, Nico Robin. Though, it is how I survived in the future."

Robin spoke, "What do you hope to gain once you find Pluton?"

Crocodile's response was so brief that Robin thought she needed to add an extra ear and an eye to see if what he said was right.

But, you know, she's Robin, she doesn't need to hear a repeat of everything.

But, she did repeat his answer, "Kill BlackBeard?"

With a power that was wiped from the face of the world because it was what the World Government wanted, one man realized that with that power, one could possibly –

"We hold Pluton."

Crocodile's jaw dropped.

And sadly, words can't show line by line of what his face looked like. That job is specifically up to your imagination. And let's just say that Robin will never forget that face and will always find a way to tease Crocodile about it.

* * *

On another part of Alabasta, somewhere in the desert and next to a river . . .

"Damn this hot ass country. It's too fucking hot."

"Man up you sissy. I'm here in the heat, too."

"Won't the two of you shut up? You two have been complaining about the damn heat since day _one_. Day One!"

"You can't fault the island for this."

"Screw the island."

"Why can't you call up Dragon to make the weather more fair?"

"He's really busy right now, and it's not like he would. There wouldn't really be any advantage in doing so right now."

"Are you sure? It would help _us_ out a lot."

"Damn right."

A group of very powerful people with all sorts of devil fruits are currently traversing the desert on foot. No oasis in sight, but there was a river. And they decided to stop at the river.

"Shit, we don't have anything we can use to get across."

The laidback looking river, which was actually very dangerous to everyone standing next to it, seemed to flow down without a care.

"Hmm . . .was it across the river or . . ."

The leader was looking at the map of Alabasta that they had gotten at one of the towns a while back. Was it upright, or was it upside down? Hm . . .

"What the hell! You're our navigator, figure it out yourself!"

"Well, I do have a boat in case anyone wants to go across."

"Where – Never mind."

A few of the crude stared at the large belly of one suit wearing man.

"Rude."

Several members sat down on the sand.

"To be honest, I never thought I would see so much sand in the middle of a fucking ocean, but here it is."

"If I die, I want you to let my crew know that I loved them."

"Stop that, you're scaring me, you creep."

"Who're you calling creep?! You want a fight? Well, you got one! Fight me!"

"Fine! Just know that your ass is gonna –"

"Calm down you guys! We'll get there soon. We just have to get to the capital, and we need to cross this river, so make yourselves useful!"

Some of the members were relieved that they were going to get to their intended destination faster. Others still were begrudgingly trying to get things to work, I mean, trying to not fight.

The leader of the current group sighed and scratched his head.

 _At least they were working together._

Because that is honestly better than anything else.

The one who aggravated the other guy to fight . . . Yeah, he uh, pushed the other guy into the river.

Everyone had a tough time to fetch the guy who was about to drown in the river. Everyone was strictly clear about now wanting to touch the water. And one of them had to explode the water just right to blast the guy out.

Poor river.

And the day went pretty well so far until that happened.

The leader was immediately regretting trying to take these thugs, _pirates_ , with him.

"I should have left those two back at the red line."

Some of the other members nodded their heads in agreement.

And so the day continued on with two people fighting. Everyone else was chilling by the opposite side of the river.

* * *

"Smoker! We've arrived at Drum Kingdom!"

Tashigi, currently 19, was traveling with Smoker and a rowdy crowd that was also known as the G-5.

"Remember, our mission is to find the Straw Hat's doctor."

"Yes, sir!"

"Ten years, Straw Hat Luffy. Ten years. I'll make sure to show you the fruits of my labor."

Tashigi noticed the DenDen Mushi ringing. Usually, she would pick it up, but, Smoker was here, so she would get him to do it.

"Puru, puru, puru. Puru, Pu-gatcha."

Smoker picked it up.

On the other line of the DenDen Mushi, a member of Smoker's branch spoke out, "Smoker, the kids are doing something big at East. They're trying to build, you won't believe it, Straw Boy is making a business out of mikans and Fishmen. Oh, if you want, should I buy some booze for you while I –"

Smoker hung up the receiver.

A few things were running in his mind right now, and the most important one was, "What the fuck, Straw Hat?"

"That has to be the first and only weirdest weekly report I've ever heard," Tashigi commented, "But, if that's the case, then, would that mean every member of the Straw Hats are back in time?"

Smoker sighed and stood up, "All the more reason to find their doctor. I have important information to share with him, and nothing will stand in my way."

* * *

AN:

Sorry this one is shorter than the last chapter, but I think Grand Plans are done for now. School is tiring me out, so until winter break, the word count will go back up. (Two weeks from now)

I've been PM-ing some of the reviewers to thank them for reviewing, but then I realized I've been leaving out the guest reviews and other general comments. So, I thought I should answer them here. Sorry if I haven't PMed you yet.

BlackGryphon101: Lots of people have come back, of course, you expected the 11 supernova to come back and Sabo. And they did. About the grand fleeters, I have yet to do anything about it. I don't even know if the marineford war will happen in this fic, so if I find a reason to, then I will include it in the fic, but if not, then no.

Littlelest1: The _reunion_ is gonna happen. How can I not let it happen? I'd hate myself for not doing it.

Wolfy: Yup. Other peeps besides the Straw Hat crew came back. All three of them comes back in time. Yes.

Guest: Hachi remembered. And so will a whole ton of other people.

Northwind132: I have been noticing that you've been commenting on my fic ever since the beginning. I'd like to thank you for doing so, it feels so damn nice to have a – best way I can explain this- a customer coming back for more of the products I sell. AUgh, thanks, really.

And for those who were left thirsting for more: Really big stuff is going on. That's what. And I hope I end up delivering the material well enough to satisfy the thirst. Thanks for letting me know you enjoyed he fic!

If you have any ideas about what could happen, comment in the reviews. The whole set of events aren't set in stone at the moment, and I do wonder what could happen. All I know is that BB is gonna get _kicked._

Thanks again for reading and taking the time to do it. See you next Sunday


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny and Yosaku had been hanging out with Zoro ever since they'd "found" him at the forest. The two best brothers forever made it a point to help him out however they could . . .

Zoro was currently lifting weights to get all the muscle he needed to fight people. He was curling some 1 ton weights. Even forest animals that admired Zoro for his want to get stronger inspired them.

"Hey, Zoro!" Johnny and Yosaku ran up to Zoro together as they were announcing, "Some curly browed chef is here to see you!"

He dropped the 1-ton weights to the ground and it made a dent the size of a polar bear's hiding hole. The animals that were watching Zoro lift his weights jumped off the ground because of the force.

"Yeah! Though, we forgot his name!"

The animals inspected the crater caused by a 1-ton mass of iron.

Zoro took in a breath, "Where is he?"

They tried to push the iron mass from its spot. It didn't work out.

Yosaku asked, "Huh? Bro, do you have a bone to pick with him?"

"Ohh, yeah. I do," Zoro replied.

"Follow us, big bro! He's back at the docks talking with Coby and Helmeppo!"

The three quickly ran towards the docks, but . . .

Johnny and Yosaku yelled at the same time, "Don't run that way!"

The bigger animals took it as a challenge to lift the weight to show off who's strongest.

. . .

Sanji sighed, "So this is what you've been up to, Coby? I gotta say, I'm pretty impressed."

Helmeppo was bright and took this as a chance to introduce himself to be a guy a to be remembered, "That's right! And if you remember, I'm Helmeppo! Is this the first time you've been at shells town?"

Sanji scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, it is. What does the town specialize in?"

Helmeppo was going to reply, but he got cut off by Coby, "Well, I guess you could say that the town does a lot of work involved with the marines, but other than that, I guess you could say it has a lot to do with commercialized fishing and trading. It's sort of quiet around here."

Sanji held up his chin and stared at the marine base which was sitting on top of the spiral, "I see . . ."

Helmeppo commented, " That's right! Would you like a tour of the town? It's not much to see, but I'm pretty proud of what we've got!"

Sanji took out a lollipop out of his mouth, "Sure, thanks, Helmeppo."

 _Finally, someone finally remembered my name!_

Well, of course, someone like him would know. Don't always expect Luffy or Zoro to remember names, like ever.

Sanji picked up some sound coming over from the east as they walked onto the sidewalks.

Whatever was coming, Sanji quickly got into position and kicked himself into the air.

A figure flew into the air and clashed with Sanji. The force that each body was exerting released tension, and a quick whirlwind exploded from it.

The figures crashed down back onto the sidewalks.

"What the hell was that for you green moss ball?!"

"What the fuck are you doing here, Pervert Brow?!"

" "What did you say?!" "

" " You heard me!" "

"grrr"

"Hey, big bro! You – you ran way fast! What was with that crazy jump just now?!"

"And did I see the blonde kid over there fly?! Is that even possible?!"

 _I guess everyone pretty much fights in the crew._

"I asked you first, Curly Brows!"

"Fine, then in my case, I'm here to talk to Coby about something very important. Not like you would understand it. What about you? Did you get lost?" Sanji was yelling and shouting.

Zoro was pointing his finger at Sanji but then realized he had no comeback. He ended up blushing instead.

Coby had nervously laughed while Helmeppo had facepalmed.

Johnny and Yosaku were left wondering.

* * *

Nami, Luffy, and Hachi were making way to Usopp's home: Syrup village.

"Nyuu, so this black cat guy is a butler, but he used to be a pirate?"

"Something like that. If I remember correctly, he was trying to live a peaceful life, but we interrupted his plans to live one out. I think he was trying to kill Usopp's childhood friend to get her money."

"Sounds like a really bad guy."

"Well, at least, he isn't as bad as Nami when it comes to treasure!"

Nami punched him. "Ow!"

Hachi asked, "So what are we going to do once we get there?"

Nami answered, "We're going to round up the last remaining pirates in his crew. Show them who's boss. That boss will be you, Hachi!"

"I guess you can count on me, then."

Nami nodded her head, " That's right. And Luffy will be the one to beat up the actual captain."

"Why do I have to do all the work?"

Nami punched him again, "Did becoming an almost Pirate King make you lazy?!"

"Ow!"

Nami resumed her plans, "So, once Luffy beats him up, I'm going to recruit him into the ranks of the company."

Luffy was picking his nose . . .

"Nami! That's right! Wasn't there a hypnotist guy somewhere around here?! I bet if you can find him, you could use his swirly powers to make that cat guy do whatever you want!"

Nami realized, "You're a genius Luffy! We'll use his powers to do just that! You're catching on quite nicely," And then she noticed the booger that was on his finger, "Don't be so gross, Luffy!" She slapped his face and Luffy quickly got rid of his booger by flicking it into the sea.

"Nyuu . . . That sounds pretty scary. But, if you're going to change him, I guess it's okay," Hachi noted.

Hey, hey; don't just go with that.

. . .

"Captain! I see three pirates in the horizon!"

"Aye! I can see them! One of them is a . . . fish guy?"

"And the others have a straw hat and orange hair!"

Usopp looked at the sea and noticed that his friends were on it.

"Alright, men! They be my friends! Let's get down to the beach and meet them properly!"

All three resounded with an, "Aye, aye, Captain!"

. . .

"Hey! Luffy! Nami! Hachi! What are you guys doing here?! I'm so glad you guys made it back!"

"Hey, Usopp! It's been a while!"

"You're back!"

"Nyuu~ Nice to see you again!"

When the three made it ashore, Usopp and his little pirate gang met them.

Nami called out to him and smiled, "Usopp! How's Kaya?"

Usopp scratched the back of his head, "She's been better. But man, it's so weird to see you guys like this."

Luffy agreed, "You look way different! I even forgot how wimpy you looked before the training!"

Usopp crash landed into the sand and then hurried to stand up and slap the air, "What do you mean wimpy?!"

Hachi introduced himself to the three boys. He was on hin knees to have his eyes be on the same level as theirs.

"Nyuu, Nice to meet you! My name's Hachi, and I'm an Octopus Fishman!"

"Woahhh, what?"

"They exist?"

"That's so cool!"

After being introduced by Hachi, Luffy came up to greet all of them with a smile, "And I'm Luffy! Future Pirate King!"

Something had hit the boys like how an iron mallet would hit a bug.

"Shishishishi."

Usopp noticed the three boys and paused to check if they were okay. He waved his hand in front of each of heir faces.

"Ehhh!"

"Captain Usopp!"

"Hey, you look different!"

"Ah! Where's my clothes?! What on earth am I wearing?!"

"That's your clothes you moron!"

"Huh?!"

Luffy tilted his head, "Hm? What's going on?"

Nami sighed, "If things like this are going to happen from now on."

Hachi realized, "It's the same thing as what happened to me!"

"Huh? Then you mean," Usopp gulped, "What if it's affected the whole island?"

He ran to the buggest house on the hill.

"I'm going to check on Kaya!"

"Yeah!"

Nami sighed, " We better find that guy real fast."

* * *

My bad this week's chapter isn't up to snuff. I've got exams this week, so next Sunday, I'll try to put in something you guys probably don't remember much out of the One Piece franchise.


	7. Syrup Village Part 1

Chapter 7

Syrup Village Part 1

* * *

Kuro:

Current Job position: Butler

Former Job position: Pirate of the _

Current situation: Secret may be compromised.

. . .

Somewhere in the forest . . .

The suave, cat-like figure was crouching in the shadows of the forest. As feline as a person could be, he made sure to keep quiet and keep attention to his surroundings. For the past years, he's been able to keep his secret quiet and unfound. Like a treasure to be found again . . .

But damn it. He was supposed to find it instead! Not other people! They're going to reach his precious riches before he does! And he's been at this game far longer than – than –

Those barnacles.

Ahem.

It was unbecoming of him to vent this much in such a short amount of time.

He's been at this for several years. What do those children have on him?

Nothing.

Kuro smirked to himself, "Everything will go to plan."

Yes. Since his low-key identity had already gone swimmingly well, why would things spoil for him now? It was only due to his careful planning and acting that let him to survive this far without being jailed.

Of course, of course.

Kuro came to a stop in a clearing. To the left of him was a cottage. A homely looking place where no one would ever have any suspicions of any pirates living in. No siree. None would ever hear or see of that; pirates living in a house where it would befit a granny? Pshaww. What are you on?

Slightly out of character. Anyway,

Kuro tipped up his glasses. And when his glasses shined, three people jumped into the clearing like the nimble cats they were.

Kuro debriefed, "The situation is grave, my men. It seems our plan may not go so smoothly. Our years may be up faster than we thought. No worries, I've thought up a plan that should work well."

One of his minions asked, "How do they know?"

Kuro answered, "That, I have no idea, but I suppose our secrets may have been revealed by that long nosed brat."

One of the two brothers asked, "How?"

Kuro asked, "Has he ever been in the forest before?"

One of the other two asked, "Sometimes, but he hasn't ever set foot near our cottage. Or this place."

Kuro thought, ". . . Well, then, until the time comes . . . We'll simply bide our time. Until then, the plans will continue. If anything changes, immediately report back to me. If we can't make out of the plan in peace or whole, then we'll take the whole town with us."

"Sure, boss."

"Aye."

"Dismissed."

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU EVIL CRETINS!"

The cat gang snapped their necks to the direction of the voice.

There, on the tree branch was a man with a mask.

And the most notable feature of this man's appearance; his long nose. The figure was not daunting at all, and yet . . .

"On the Sniper Island~"

Captain Kuro froze in his steps, calculating sets of movements and distances -

"I was born~"

The minions of the cat gang stood back; ready in attack mode.

"A hundred shots, A hundred hits~"

Every member of the former Black Cats noticed a chorus in the background. They couldn't tell who was who or where they were, but they belonged to voices of children.

"Even a Mouse's eye~"

"Lock on!"

"Even your heart~"

"Lock on!"

Kuro decided not to pay attention to the lyrics anymore. He ordered his minions.

"Capture the children."

As the cats jumped into midair to scale the trees of the forest, they were shot down before they even reached a foot off of the ground. They dropped like dead fleas out of the sky.

"The Man who came from the Sniper Island~"

"Lululu lulu lala~"

They crashed into the floor and got knocked out of consciousness. Kuro looked at his men and then looked on at the figure.

Kuro glared poison daggers at the masked figure and jumped for the kill.

"Run Away~!"

In the following moment, Sogeking, King of all snipers, shot down a black cat, also rendering him unconscious.

"Sogege Soge Soge-"

And once the cat dropped dead to the floor, the last of the lyrics were sung.

"SOGEKING!"

And long nosed, King of Snipers, grinned.

"How do you like them apples!"

Everyone applauded for Usopp and one of perhaps the _coolest_ moments of forgotten history.

Usopp hopped down from the tree branches and the three boys crowded around him.

"That was so awesome!"

"The way you just sniped them down like that!"

"I am so going to do my best to be like you!"

More people found their way to the clearing where the cats were sleeping.

Nami slapped her forehead, "Was that song really necessary?"

Usopp responded right away, "Of course, it was! That was one of my most grandest of all entrances!"

"That was awesome, Sogeking!" Luffy's eyes sparkled, "I didn't even know you lived here!"

The three boys looked at Luffy like he was in need of something, "Huh? What do you mean – of course, he's here, he's –"

Before Usopp's identity was given away for free, he hushed the three boys to keep quiet. And of course, hey complied.

As Nami was tying up the men with proper knots while bagging their hands with nets and the like, Luffy nodded over to the figure hidden in the shadows.

And walking out of the shadows . . . Who is he?!

1 –

2 –

3 –

JANGO!

Nami ordered him, "Alright, you," she pointed to the strange looking hypnotist, "Once those weirdos over there wake up, I need you to hypnotize them to follow along every order I make."

Jango walked weirdly, "Sure, sure. Once I'm done with this, you'll let me go, right?"

Nami smiled deviously. It was a smile scarier than a dragon's and as sincere as a cat's.

Luffy, Usopp, Carrot, Pepper, and Onion watched with fear.

Usopp sat down with a relieved smile, "Well, with him out of the way, Kaya should be safe and sound."

Nami remembered something, "Hm? Ah, hey you," she was speaking to Jango, "Whatever you do, don't let him out."

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted.

Kuro woke up confused.

Amazingly, it wasn't truly expected, the Straw Hats including Jango thought that as per his epithet, he'd be awake and ready to–

What's this? Jango is here already?

"Wh-what's going on." His eyes were half lidded. His brain fogged up.

"When I say 'One, two, Jango', you will follow any and all commands of Nami."

"That's me, hello there~"

"One, two,"

Kuro's eyes widened.

His hat was tipped up by Nami, and he was unable to cover his eyes in that moment. "Jango."

. . .

Ah . . .

If fate allowed it, Nami would have been the captain of the black cats instead of Kuro.

Such deviousness could really make any actual black cat proud.

And um . . .

Luffy was watching the hypnotist at work, too. Typical of a simpleton.

So . . .

Nami tested, "Alright, I order you to fall asleep!"

Kuro fell asleep.

Jango fell asleep.

Luffy fell asleep and bonked his head on a tree trunk, then immediately waking up.

Usopp sweat dropped, "You're still as simple as when you were sixteen, huh?"

"Uw- what happened?"

Nami facepalmed, "Ugh, how are we still alive under this idiot?"

Usopp shrugged, "Beats me."

The kids poked Luffy and stretched his face.

"Woah, when I grow up, I'll make sure to eat a Devil Fruit."

The two boys nodded in awe at the stretchy skin.

* * *

Note: More of Syrup Village This week!

It's finally winter break so I can spend more time with this. I'll load another part of this sometime during tomorrow or the day after.


	8. Syrup Village Part 2

Chapter 8: Syrup Village Part 2

* * *

The wind never knew where it was blowing. And it never cared to know anyway. If you asked the wind, "Where you off to?" The wind would give you a passing shrug.

Sometimes, it was controlled by men, and sometimes by the forces of the nature. The paths that the wind took were always different somehow or another.

Even the four corners of the world, which lived alongside the breeze for millions and millions of year, didn't know where the wind was going.

But, this time, the wind knew exactly where to go.

As a small childish voice called out with a bellow from the depth of nowhere;

"Take me with you."

And so the wind did.

And the wind knew where to go.

* * *

Nami and Usopp sat around a campfire right next to the cottage. The very place that they defeated the captain, Kuro, and what was left of his elite gang. They were still here, and it was just that they were too much of a bother to move around.

Their shadows cast upon by the fire was flickering gently, and without any movement from the bodies themselves.

The trees were rather comforting to be under, unlike all the other times when Nami had to be wary of something potentially dangerous that might nab her . . .

Well, she was glad to be in the East Blue. Nothing weird and dangerous in these parts of the world.

Nami sighed out loud, "Except for where Luffy grew up at least."

Usopp heard that comment, "Luffy's home? You been there already?"

Nami said, "Yeah, yeah . . . I now know how crazy of a place our crazy captain grew up in. I have to show you sometime later, it's almost unbelievable. How a place like that could be in East Blue."

Usopp was nervous, but, "Is it something I should ask about?"

"No, let me have my peace! I don't want to think any more of it!"

The logs in the fire shifted and knocked against each other. Crack!

Usopp guessed he probably shouldn't ask any more of it. So, his mind wandered off to think about more important matters like -

Usopp thought, "What should I do? Kaya still doesn't know what's going on. What if she gets mad at me? And then I can never see her again?"

Nami sighed, "That's not going to happen. Don't you remember? We have this guy," she pointed at Jango, "And that should solve most of your problems here."

Usopp stared at Jango for a bit until he realized, "Haha! Of course, the great Usopp knew that! I was just testing your smartness so you wouldn't be hypnotized by him!"

"Yeah, and even then, Hachi found the hiding spot for their ship."

"Eh? That early?"

"Yup."

The firewood clacked. (Or is it donked?)

Nami relaxed, "But, you know, it was a pretty impressive miracle that he hypnotized the Black Cat; he was way too smart to fall for it, but it was great he ended up having a concussion! What on earth did you do to him, Usopp?"

Usopp tried to remember what exactly it was that nearly had the Black Cat's Captain fall to the ground like that and hitting his head.

He thought, "The mask wasn't all to great to see out of, and I ended up using his haki to see what was going on . . ." He trailed off of his sentence until, "Oh. Oh!"

Usopp really said this, "You know, I think I really am just that great. Ho ho ho."

Nami had a big question mark over her head.

Usopp helped resolve her questions, "I hit a –"

 _It was a race between time and time itself. Usopp was standing on a tree branch and Kuro was disadvantageously standing beneath him. And, as Kuro wound up his legs to slice his prey, Usopp shot three pellets at a blinding speed! A speed more blinding and like, way too fast for the eyes to see! It was a really strong swing that ended up . . ._

"I aimed it at his forehead and then . . . Well, he just passed out. Hehe."

Nami responded, "Huh . . . Well, I guess I can expect that much from you. It's been way too long since we actually fought together, so whatever. I wonder, though, it's like you sort of imitated your father right then and there, without the song, of course."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how your father is an excellent marksman, he uses a gun, and maybe your shots are more like a bullet now? Maybe his brain got it confused or something. Maybe your haki had something to do with it, too."

Usopp thought about this himself, "That's – That's way amazing! Of course, this had happened in the first place because, it's me!" Usopp praised and laughed to himself.

Crickets and cicadas started to make their orchestral debut right in the middle of his laugh. It was starting to get noisy, but the perfect timing of their interruption couldn't have been any more fitting than now.

Nami simply wondered about this new ability that he had? Was it really? Maybe, she would have to test it out soon.

Then it died down as quickly as it started.

The only two people awake at the campfire heard rustling noises.

A distant voice called out to them, "Hey~ I beat up all the cats for you! That should be enough evidence for you right, Usopp?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks!" Usopp shouted.

Nami asked, "Where is the ship at now? Did you find a bounty picture of him?"

The person emerging from the dark forest turned out to be Hachi, "Yeah, it was up on the wall of the captain's room. And conveniently, there was a stack of newspapers about him, too."

Nami nodded her head, "Thanks, and Luffy is?"

"Handling the ship. Or well, he should be, you never know what he might do. He's probably looking for their food right now." Hachi scratched the back of his head and passed over the newsworthy evidence to Nami.

Nami checked the evidence and nodded her head.

"Thanks for helping out, Hachi!"

"Nyuu, no problem, after all you did for me, this is nothing! Anyway, I'll go back to check on Luffy again."

Hachi left the two again to their dwindling campfire.

"Anything about him?" Usopp asked.

Nami skimmed over her newspapers, "Nothing much. You know, your average pirate, only stuck around East Blue . . . And he's apparently not from this sea? Well, if he ended up in the grand line, I'm pretty sure he could get on by with just his smarts and ability."

Fwip. Fwip. Fwip.

Usopp gulped and imagined the possibilities, "I feel like our adventure might have been worse if we actually did find him on the Grand Line. Imagine how tougher he would be."

Nami couldn't agree more.

Fwip.

Fwip.

Fwip.

Humm?

Nami carefully read the passage that she was on, and the only word that really stuck out to her was, "Treasure?"

Usopp asked, a little scared, "D-did you say something, Nami?"

Nami grinned from ear to ear. Her eyes began to glow brighter than the fire's light. And Usopp knew he should have just ignored his own question and not say anything.

"This scandalous cat. To think he had some treasure worth stealing all this time!"

Usopp sweat dropped and thought quietly about what they're going to have to do to extract the information out of the poor guy.

Though, it wasn't that bad that when it came down to it, his enemy would suffer under Nami.

No pity there.

The fire cackled and some wood split down right between the woven fibers of logs.

Still, though . . .

"I wish things were just smooth sailing."

* * *

 _Earlier that noon:_

 _Usopp reached the mansion in record town from the beaches where Luffy, Nami, and Hachi just arrived at._

 _Kaya!_

 _When he knocked on the doors, he was expecting that hopefully, Kaya would remember everything that already happened._

 _When the doors opened, he was only given a halfhearted greeting._

 _And absolutely no mention that Kaya might have remembered Usopp leaving town. Not even a hint was thrown down here or there._

 _It was such a big disappointment._

 _Usopp decided not to press any further about it and went away._

* * *

"Usopp, if everything was a smooth sailing, I know you wouldn't be here right now."

Usopp perked up and . . .

Kaya!

Usopp jumped up from his position and hugged Kaya all within a minute. It was such a joyous occasion for Usopp, that a few musically gifted creatures sang for the occasion quietly.

"What are you doing here? It's too dark right now for you to go anywhere, right?"

He totally forgot what kind of situation he was in.

Kaya just laughed a bit, "It's nice to see you too, Usopp. It's been a real long time, hasn't it?"

Nami looked over from her newspapers and saw Usopp's childhood friend, a little shocked, she put down her newspapers and greeted her.

"But then again," started Kaya, "I wouldn't be here right now."

"How are you-?"

"Remembering all of this? Honestly, it was only just ten minutes ago that your captain, Luffy, came and talked to me. Rather bluntly, he told me what was going on right at this moment's notice. It was really shocking at first, and I don't honestly remember everything right now, but I know just enough to know that you're one lucky man."

Usopp grinned. And so did Kaya.

Nami stood up and said, "Well, that's pretty great that you remembered. We, at least, got this shady guy over here knotted up."

Kaya smiled, "I'm sorry for letting you go through all that."

Nami waved her hand nonchalantly, "No worries, we would have eventually done it soon anyway. Usopp wouldn't shut up about it otherwise!"

Usopp sheepishly scratched his head.

Kaya laughed.

"Honestly," Nami continued, "Since the moment I landed here, all Usopp could ever think about was you! And he had so many plans that we had to review and act on! I mean, he had like what - More than a hundreds –" Nami was cut off in the middle of her rant as Kaya smiled lightheartedly.

Another voice yelled out from the distance, "Miss Kaya! It's much too cold for you to be out here! Please! Let's go back to the mansion!"

Merry came ran out from the woods into the clearing.

He noticed Usopp, Nami, Kaya, and Kuro within the vicinity. He didn't really know about the other three people.

"So it really was true. . ."

Kaya turned around to look at her butler and caretaker, "It really was. Aren't I glad all of this happened earlier."

The fire crackled a moment after and Merry was bowing to Usopp, "Please pardon my rudeness earlier regarding your worry concerning Miss Kaya. It was unwarranted when you sought after her safety."

The crickets sang gloriously.

"N-Nah, well, it's okay, Merry, you just wanted her to be in good health, too, right? And besides, I really can bother her too much when I tell her stories from her window."

"Nonsense, Usopp! I could go on listening to your stories all day." Kaya laughed at Usopp's reply.

Merry sighed in relief, "Well, then. I should do something to make up for the way I was acting earlier, even if I did not know. I'll prepare a large feast tonight for the savior of this little village! It's one way I could help you."

* * *

Hachi gasped for breath. After searching and searching for Luffy everywhere on the island after he left Nami's camp, he couldn't find him anywhere. It was probably a bad idea to leave him on the ship by himself.

So, when Hachi saw a figure getting closer to the ship while he was hanging out at the rails on deck, he realized,

"Nyuu! Luffy! Where have you been all this time?!" Hachi yelled.

The captain of the Straw Hats looked up to where Hachi was, "Hm?"

"You were supposed to stay on the ship and look after these guys!" Hachi honestly tried to sort of scold right then and there, but it wasn't like Luffy would ever really do the "right" thing in the end.

"Ohh, that. Right, right," Luffy slingshot himself up on board, "Well, I heard someone I used to know say I should get over to the mansion and tell Usopp's friend about what was going on."

The boards creaked and croaked under him as if the tension was too much for a patch of planks to take on.

. . . Well, it's not like the boards would meow or something.

"Huh? I thought . . . well, okay, Luffy." Hachi looked beyond the hill where the village would be.

The breeze picked up a little and playfully picked up Luffy's straw hat a bit. Luffy smiled. And his happy go lucky smile turned into one of the bigger grins that he saves for his friends.

"Yeah! Tomorrow, we're gonna get a ship!"

"Nyuu . . . Well, I hope everything worked out for them alright."

"Yup!"

The wind picked up speed and blew itself away towards south.

* * *

The wind tumbled down into the sails of the Thousand Sunny, and a message was sent.

"I'll be here soon."

And Sunny would smile wider than it already did.

* * *

Note: Hm . . . I've been thinking about the style of the fanfiction. I don't know whether you guys would like to continue reading it casually like this . . . or if I should crank up the seriousness of it. Hmm. . .


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Inside the dining room . . .

The chandelier was lit, giving a warm touch to the room. The walls were decorated modestly with wallpaper that resembled flowers.

Kaya tried to remember the story, "So as you were battling this pirate named Black Beard, you were all on your ship, the Thousand Sunny, and all of a sudden . . . You wake up here in this time?"

Usopp nodded, "That's what I remember last time."

Nami added, "I don't know what the actual cause of it was – a devil fruit or something just mythical."

"That sounds awfully weird, even for you guys," Hachi said.

Nami replied, "It is, to be honest. It's odder than anything We've been through. Oh! There was this one time where we did go through time traveling once, I think Robin knows about it more than me, but anyway, we went through what was called the Rainbow Mist."

Usopp's eyes lit up, "That's right! There were a group of kids stuck in this otherworldly place. We had to save a whole town suffering from taxes and some corrupt mayor tried to use the Rainbow Mist to get all of the treasure he wanted."

"The Rainbow Mist? Merry, isn't there a book like that in the library? It really sounds familiar." Kaya looked over to her butler.

"Indeed, we might actually have it. I'll go check on it for you." Merry left the room looking for the book.

"What's the Rainbow Mist? This is the first I've heard of it." Hachi asked.

Nami thought to explain it to Hachi, "It was only a one time experience, but I think it comes around every so often. The people who went before us were . . . really old? Damn, now I'm getting confused. Usopp?"

Usopp brought out a piece of paper, "Well, I'll try to attempt to draw it out."

Hachi and Kaya listened in on the story as Usopp attempted to explain their adventure.

"We arrived ar Ruluku Island. It looked just like any other, normal and plain, place you would happen to find in the East Blue. We were being chased by Marines at the time, and of course, the great Usopp managed to drive them away –"

" – By hiding around the island, I remember now, we didn't even do anything. Those idiots went and sank one of their own ships."

"Thank you for remembering the good bits of the story," Usopp said sarcastically.

"Anyway, there on the island, we met an old guy named Henzo, and he had this really old styled bowl haircut with a really bushy mustache. He was trying to research ways to get into the Rainbow Mist since about 50 years prior since his friends got lost in there and never returned from the place again."

As Usopp explained the odd timey adventure of one mysterious mist, as Luffy would describe it, Kaya became more and more interested in the story that they experienced.

Usopp finished his story.

Kaya said, "Usopp, that sounds awfully familiar to the book I read; The Rainbow Mist. I can't believe it's something that's actually happened before. The characters that helped out the protagonist – that must have been your crew!"

Usopp said, "Really?"

Nami remembered," So that's what Robin was reading."

"Robin was reading something like that?" Usopp asked, more to himself than anyone else.

Hachi said, "That sounds really crazy, but, that doesn't really seem like it's related to this."

Nami hummed, "If something like that was written down, do you think there's a chance that something like this might be written down and published as a book somewhere?"

Kaya replied, "We would have to rake through the whole library to see if we have something like that, but, I don't think I've really ever . . ."

Usopp noticed Kaya trailing off her sentence, "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just, something feels awfully familiar, like Déjà vu, but I can't put my finger on it."

Merry came back into the room.

"Miss Kaya, I found the books that you were looking for. There's currently only two of them. A part one and a part two of the series."

Nami said, "Don't think too hard on it, Kaya, if it's something really important, I'm sure you'll remember it on time."

Kaya nodded and smiled, "Thanks, Nami. Thank you for finding the books, Merry."

Merry carefully laid out the two books out onto the table.

Hachi said, "Well, I think I'll try looking for any books related to time traveling." He stood up from the chair and went over to Merry asking for directions to the library.

* * *

Luffy asked the black cat man, "So, what do you think of Jango?"

Kuro was seething with hatred as he glared daggers at his former mate.

"Don't look at me like that! You would understand after all I've been through right? Plus, Captain Hina is a way hottie, I'm sure if you've seen her, then –"

Kuro turned his head away, "Don't speak to me."

Jango replied curtly, "Fine."

Luffy noticed the tense atmosphere between the two people. He remembered that before, they beat the cat guy up, but after that . . . Haha, why would he even remember?

Kuro asked, "What will you have me do now that you've captured me?"

Luffy shrugged, "Dunno – You're only here 'cause Nami said to have you here. She said I wasn't supposed to make friends with you."

Jango laughed, "That's so like you – Just remember to never make friends with Hina, you hear?"

Luffy laughed, "I don't plan on making any more marine friends – too much trouble! Plus, I'm planning to be king of the pirates, so I can't be friends with Marines except for Coby and Helmeppo."

Jango noted, "Captain Kuro –" noticing his glare, Jango corrected himself, "Sorry, habit. You don't want to mess with this guy. And you don't even want to think for a second to defy the orange haired navigator, she gets really scary."

"Useless information. And since when have you gotten so friendly with these brats?"

"Um, after becoming a marine with this other guy, I was enlisted under Captain Hina! And of course, we ended up chasing these guys down the seas per order. After you uh, got beat, back then in the other time, this harmless looking idiot managed to beat up one of the warlords; Crocodile."

Kuro's bullshit meter broke.

"What the hell?"

"I assure you, I am not making this up, Capta- uh, sir."

"Haha, how did you know that? Nami said it wasn't published in the news."

"We met up with Smoker, and I overheard him talking with my beautiful Captain Hina."

While Luffy and Jango were talking about little things about their adventures and where they coincided, the bound up captain was taking in notes.

" _And here I thought I could live my life out peacefully. Everything should have been perfect for me in the East Blue . . ." Kuro internally sighed for his damned unlucky life._

But, the pirates here don't seem to be like the usual crude ones that he's come across on the seas. They were too childish and they thought of life too romantically.

Perhaps things won't go too badly, and he'll have the chance to live peacefully even without being found out. Yes, with these . . . kids, he has a chance. He's lived much longer than any one of them, and the people here hadn't suspected anything.

Kuro, the man of a thousand plans, is officially back as his old self.

If he can't beat them, then join them.

The Black Cat Captain spoke, "Jango, so you say that these kids are far stronger than what I've been?"

Jango realized the look in his eye, "That's right, sir. Their strength compared to your glory days are nothing alike. They're definitely stronger."

"Hm," he turned to look at Luffy, "Although it pains me to admit that mere rookies are stronger than me, I have to admit that you are stronger than me. How about we strike up a deal?"

Oh man, how was Luffy supposed to deal with this? I mean, he's here for a reason, right?

Luffy started with a very smart response to Kuro's opening in a new deal, "Uhhh."

"How does this sound? I only ever meant to live out a peaceful life after I outlived the 10 years here to return to my treasure –"

Luffy crosses his arms to form a big X, "Don't tell me what you want – Ask Nami!"

Kuro could hardly believe it, "This boy is the captain?"

Jango just silently agreed with his former captain.

Luffy saw Nami approaching from the other side and he called out to her, "Nami! Good timing! The guy was going to talk about deals, and he wanted me to make a deal with him-"

Nami shouted angrily, "And did you?!"

Luffy shouted back, with relief that, " I didn't! I was waiting for you to hurry up!"

Nami grinned, "That's good, Luffy!"

Luffy managed to dodge the sharp side of a cutlass today. He sighed in relief.

Kuro and Jango watched the interaction of Luffy the Captain and his Navigator.

Talk about whipped. This boy was dead.

Nami walked in on the scene, "So, as it stands, Captain Kuro. This is the situation that we are in. I heard from my captain that you were willing to make a deal with me?"

"Yes, because it seems that it's very unlikely that I can't escape from this predicament. What did you have in mind for me?" He put on his harmless looking smile to match with his harmless looking face. He wasn't harmless, because he was secretly always dangerous, like a cat.

Cats are dangerous. Nami is also a cat. And catfights are dangerous. You don't want to get involved in one.

Nami smiled back on a level on par the Captain's smile, "Well, knowing that every single one of your plans has never failed before, and of course, since you want to live a peaceful life. I was only thinking for the both of us as Luffy and Usopp managed to catch you. You see, Captain Kuro –"

Luffy shivered. His 6th sense told him the room got awfully scarier than it already was . . .

"I'm looking for someone to manage and direct a business while us kids are away beating up other pirates. If you so kindly would help us out, then, we'll let you live a peaceful life with your treasure intact."

"But, of course, if you don't, then . . . It's obvious that we'll turn you into the marines."

Two people's faces looked very friendly and happy.

Two people's faces looked very scared and frightened.

Kuro replied, "Of course, if it's for something as little as that, I wouldn't mind working. But, what is it that you have planned?"

Nami said, "Oh, nothing much, I assure you. Just a little business about selling mikans and alcohol to people. The quality kind of course."

The conversation was so fake beyond anything seen before in the One Piece series. And while the two cats carried out their negotiations for their deal, Luffy and Jango backed up to the walls furthest away from them.

"Is your navigator usually this scary?" Jango managed to whisper, hoping she didn't hear him.

"Ye –" Luffy noticed the quick glance Nami directed towards him. "No . . ."

"D-Damn," Jango noted.

* * *

Preview:

Somewhere in LogueTown . . .

"Grandma?!"

* * *

AN:

I don't have an excuse for not updating as much. (I've been procrastinating (I was affected by negative hollows for a bit) and was thinking about what to do for the story. I realized I just need to write to get things going.) I have a little more direction now. So far, I've been building up the chapters on the go, rather than outlining things properly –I'm sorry- but, uh, as far as the seriousness goes, I think I'll just part it half way.

Northwind132: Clearing up some confusion. Uh, for now, Merry will be built again. And Sunny will be going to places . . . Yeah. I can't tell you where, but I do have an idea.

: Even though I messaged you before, I'm still thinking on the time traveling part. Like, there's this 70% chance that I'll have it be something important in the story. I was thinking of an RPG on the DS dealing with Time Traveling. . .

Everybody: Again, thanks for reading this time traveling stuff so far. I'm happy you're bearing with my crappy English writing skills. Originally, even if no one were to read this fic, I was just going to continue uploading it with bad quality. Because of you guys, I'll have to revamp the chapters to be more filling to read.


	10. What Would Have Been

Honestly, I don't have any confidence in doing this story. To me, this story isn't good enough. After months of sitting around and doing school, I thought of taking the fic to a new direction. Well, even though I had only thought of the fanfic in brief moments here and there, I might, just might, focus on Nami a little more? Rather than whatever it is that I'm doing now in any case. So, it might become . . . a Nami centric time traveling story. With other important people seen often. Yeah. And then I'll tell myself to get over the no confidence thing.

Here are some outlines that I was going to follow and try to keep up. But, now I don't think I'm going to follow up much on it anymore. They've just been sitting around collecting dust.

In a strange twist of the hand, the Straw Hat Pirates find themselves back in time before they come under one flag.

Outline

Problem: The World Govt had gone too far corrupted. The Celestial Dragons having everyone on the palm of their hands. Only a few and the helpless managed to survived this moral undoing.

Solution: They try to take care of the problem before it turns out of hand. Luffy makes allies within the world of pirates.

Outline

The strawhats become aware of their predicament.

They think up on a answer for their past and each in their own way do they recruit their own people.

Nami recruits her own band of fishman pirates by being the scary navigator that she is. She's going to have to think up of a way to fight though.

Usopp isn't likely to get the Pirate Kuro off his back, so he's going to figure a way out of that one. He's gonna have the whole village's back on that one. But, he's also gonna meet luffy.

Zoro is going to be best swordsman in this one. He'll only be a grade lower than mihawk though. He'll still be met up with Luffy, though.

Brook is going to have to face his fears and defeat the warlord himself, because he has the power now. He'll gain a lot of people's backing that way.

Chopper will have to face up to his fears and study harder than ever. As some time goes by, he tries to study up on their past enemies and try to further his knowledge.

Franky on the other hand, he's going to have to make some nice with the Mayor and his shipwrights. He struggles on some of the problems along the way, but, by using his skills, he tries to rebuild himself up the franky version 2.0. I guess thy can have some control with the city instead of being thugs.

(Franky and Brook can meet up in the Florian Triangle and get to the archipelago that way. Then they could meet up with a few people.)

(Luffy meets up with Zoro as usual with Coby. They know that he was one of the few not lost to the world, so they try to interact with him as usual. Then they go on their way to get lost only to find Buggy again. Luffy laughs and then has Buggy alliance with him. Nami joins Luffy. Then they go up to Nami's town to beat up Arlong and kick him out. Nami regains the factions. Arlong hears a piece from Nami and doesn't hold much of a killing grudge anymore.)

Sanji is stuck on the baratie, but he does think up of strategies. Like say, a tactical place to have their haven on. Eventually as Luffy comes on time, The beat up Don Krieg and have a force of pirates allied with Gin.

They head onto the next island without much to look forward to, other than Luffy meeting up with Dragon. Luffy talks with is father, having to talk to him about various things such thus far. They make plans and stuff for the future.

Robin on the other hand contacts the revolutionary through den den. They manage to get onto lines with Dragon. Dragon is here and keeps Crocodile in line with a fight. Robin meets up with Sabo. Then she becomes a new contact for the revolutionary. Crocodile, being in within sight becomes an ally for Robin. In mutual understanding after Crocodile something drastic. They thought to turn the desert into their base, a secondary base.

I guess when Luffy gets there, Crocodile will fight him.

The desert island does eventually kick out Crocodile and his companions, after the fight. Crocodile tags along with Dragon.

Vivi doesn't catch the news on time but is still along with the crew.

BTW Robin will meet up with Luffy and his crew for a bit while going back to the island, she's caught them up with their plans.

On the Desert Island, while bringing back Vivi home, he meets up with Ace and breaks down. (I guess that's when he gets picked on by Crocodile)

Ace tries to go anyway to go fight Teach.

Luffy goes ahead and fights his brother with the whole crew. After some time, Luffy manages to get Ace.

Ace then notifies Whitebeard that he isn't going to go get Blackbeard anymore.

Ace departs back to the fleet, while the straw hats escort him and make sure he doesn't get out.

They meet with Whitebeard along the way after they've gone to Sky Island.

The whole Pirate Crew is here, well, most of them.

I guess Franky and brook got onto the Desert island to find Robin after they've gotten a message. They headed over back to the Winter Island to pick up Chopper.

After some time, They head back to the bubble island. (Maybe the guys who know about the past come together to write a book of their past adventures and someone who can time travel went into that world to bring them to here.)

Robin is up in Sky Island trying to uncover even more things. So, she goes back a bit later than the rest of the crew. She finds something interesting pertaining to ancient lore about other beings beyond this planet.

While the crew is with Water 7, they kind of sit around there trying to make allies for themselves. Robin returns only to be captured again, but with this time, they manage to do a counter kidnapping. They've been planning.

Their meet with Garp had been an odd one. It had been hilarious as they did try to get away on time again. They meet up with Coby and talk.

As they make leave for the next place, Sanji stays behind at water seven to make a few plans about their safe heaven.

Luffy meets up with Blackbeard again and Luffy fights him this time, though somehow, Blackbeard had still gotten away.

So what were chopper, Brook, and Franky doing on their time?

Scouting out for some people. Also, going back and forth to Fishman Island while trying to wipe out some of the bad pirates.

They gain some knowledge about the place here. How it could relate to Pluton and the Ship.

Luffy and some crew are heavily damaged trying to fight off Blackbeard.

They do end up at the bubble island anyway and try to make allies there.

Although, at the place, They do try to go their separate ways once more.

Robin back to the revolutionary.

Luffy back to Amazon Island. He befriends The Kuja Pirates and as some Cosmic Joke, Boa is once again targeting Luffy. Rayleigh is once again with them, so they don't have to worry about much. He takes to strengthening his body with poisons again. He tells Rayleigh all about the future.

Chopper back to the island where there were plants. He tries to come up with more different ways to configure the devil fruits. That and have some powerful allies. He studies with Trafalgar Law because frankly, he has nothing better to do.

(Nami and Chopper meet up again soon.)

Nami gets sent to a flying island once more to make allies out of them and to further her research and knowledge. She goes back to the Sky Islands to check up on Robin's behalf only to find their enemy once more. Of course, she beats him up after a major fight, and much more easily, too because of all the rubber bands around. And plus, her own way of negating those attacks.

Usopp back to the island to get the plants and to figure a way to make use of te island that are here. It could come in handy and some good training for the allies back there.

Franky ends up at the place where vegapunk used to live. Franky goes with Kuma to figure out the machinations of the current Vega Punk in hopes they can do something with this later.

Sanji is once again, painstakingly sent back to Kamabakka Kingdom once more. Though this time, he's allowed to leave the island every now and then again. He explores even weirder worlds to make up some ideas. He becomes somewhat knowledgable in Chemistry.

Brook starts his place somewhere in the grandline to start up his singing career in hopes that the hope sung within would make it out there with them. He is in the New World and checking up with the underworld. He keeps eyes on their allies and make sure everyone is okay.

Zoro is back again to where mihawk is while sparring with him and thinking about what he could do with the island there. He meets up with The former residents of Thriller bark here once again. Perona is once again, back here because of Kuma.

Nami could go find Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper.

Sanji can find Robin easily. They often get updated about the works in the organization. And other things the world is headed up to.

Zoro meets up with Shanks and goes off with them after the prep on the island.

Brook finds Franky along the way.

Vegapunk only has so much of these ideas because, he's a time triavller. And in such an instance, he time traveled the strawhats and whoever else was there to ensure the safety of the world at hand.

Ace, finding out that Black Beard had gone on to fight Luffy got enraged again and headed after him.

For some reason yet again, Luffy couldn't change that. They had to try and go save him again. But this time, all of the strawhats were there to help him out. They barely managed to save Ace.

They managed to get out alive.

In this time, they safely managed to get to the island that luffy was on. Sanji was drooling lol.

And then, that's when Dragon had shown up with Sabo on the Island.

The admirals don't expect much at this time's war so the strawhats were able to get away, but some of the stronger ones had held them back and had done them some damage.

In this time, Law and Luffy make an alliance. Rather than two years ahead.

(And then here's this other outline. I also don't care if you'd like to use it to your advantage or add it to your stories if you were thinking of that. I just wanna read more fics, you know?)

SHR Timeline

Goal: Beat Blackbeard before he destroys the world.

Luffy and Nami and Sanji meet up to plan.

Usopp and Kaya and his pirate guys are getting ready with drills and training.

Zoro and Coby and Helmeppo are on Shells island making some good work. (They over throw Morgan and then head back to their ways.)

. . .

The Thousand sunny lands in the east blue along with a bunch of rowdy folk and Sabo. Some of The 12 supernova are here including Bartolomeo. Kidd, Law, Bonney, Urouge, and maybe Drake. We actually don't know what happened to him. He's important though. They try to make sense of the East Blue.

. . . Meanwhile, in the future, everyone else is handling the stuff and wars against blackbeard.

. . .

Robin made her way to Chopper. They met with Vivi along the way. Vivi doesn't remember but she slowly does. She goes on her own route though.

Then they head over to Reverse Mountain to meet up with Luffy.

. . .

Luffy, Nami, and Sanji beat up the Arlong pirates.

Hachi remembers everything!

They take a little detour to Syrup village, meeting Gin. Gin was suspicious at first, but then . . .he remembered who Sanji was.

Then the Arlong pirates are officially now apart of an underling working with the strawhats for now. They travel to Syrup Village to get to Usopp. They were in the middle of uncovering secrets and stuff to merry.

They use the ship of the Arlong pirates to get there.

Everybody tries to play nice. Usopp leaves Kaya and the three brave boys while a few of the fishmen leave here to learn more about people.

The fishmen are now exclusively delegated to getting lots and lots of money through bounty hunting. And also searching for treasure at the bottom of the seas.

. . .

The Thousand Sunny are at Logue Town. This attracts the attention of Smoker and his gang. They watch out for the pirates and notice a mention of Luffy.

Luffy and everybody head to Loguetown to get what they need. The fishmen are with them, including Hachi.

Zoro gets his sword.

And then they gather out. They're super weirded out that Sunny is there, but ah well.

. . .

Robin and Chopper speak to the doctor in the whale. Then as they were, Luffy came in.

It was a shock.

. . .

Everybody heads out.

Urouge is looking for ways to get to sky island. Once he does, he'll let them know and have them brought up. They're gonna beat up Enel.

Luffy goes by the path next to Jaya again anyway. Everybody was like ohmg whyy

Also, Vivi, Carue, and Igaram are here with them. They were on some sort of mission and then thought that Robin was doing something really suspicious and that's why they followed them and hid in their ship, though they were found out just in time and everything.

. . .

They beat up enel. Nami gets all the gold. Everybody has a good time. Vivi and Robin are at an understanding and then go to Alabasta.

This is easy because Nami is best Navigator.

. . .

They end up meeting Smoker. No Ace. Luffy had a dream though, along with Sabo.

And then Everyone's looking for Crocodile to beat his face in. Also, Kohza had a helping hand. Though it took a while.

. . .

Then they head straight down to water 7.

Apparently, Franky had been trying to build a ship big enough with Iceberg. Also, Brook came by to get a whole load of salt. Then they meet up. They confront CP9, Lucci also from the future with the help of Vegpunk are here to fight luffy and make sure he doesn't mess up anything according to rules.

Fight ends, they don't end up fighting anyone.

. . .

Drake is surprised that the Marines had been split into factions of people who sided with Luffy and those who didn't. Some of them had been brought back from the future and they were secretly setting up some things. He meets up with Boa Hancock during one of the island's perimeter checks. He scathes by closely enough by accidently mentioning Luffy. And then Boa started swooning.

. . .

They go to Thriller Bark. They end up hurting Moria. Everyone gets their shdows back. Zoro gets a new sword. Then everyone is back in business along with Brook. Beating up Moria was pretty easy this time around because Brook handled mostly everything.

. . .

Water 7 goes by without incident. And they head to Fishman Island with Hachi.

Water 7 was seriously just as twisted as usual. They meet up with Rayleigh and the lady who smokes all the time.

She guessed everything correctly. Rayleigh is just like, is that so?

Boa made sure to contact Rayleigh and see if a pirate named Luffy ever crossed by. They did and then they went off into Amazon Lily with everybody.

. . .

Uh. Oh . . . The allies in the future are slowly dwindling away. Blackbeard makes it back in time just enough to escape from death. The future is worried, but they continue to rebuild it in hopes that Luffy will return one day.

. . .

They meet up with Boa. And Drake. And also Jinbe, because what a surprise. Then they head down to Fishman Island, Boa especially since she's gonna try to strike up conversation to hold an alliance between them and the Kuja Pirates. Drake tells them the plans of the marines and then stop at the Archipelago. He's still currently Vice Admiral. IKR?

Luffy, seeing the Whitebeard flag pasted on the wall remembered Ace again.

. . .

Blackbeard is now trying to get a hold of the fruit he once owned. He would try to get back his things. Luffy is not yet mentioned in the news yet. Deals with Crocodile are covered up.

Smoker does not give chase this time around because he's got goals.

. . .

Jinbe contact the royals.

The crew meet up with the royals.

They see Cami.

Slowly, the whole entire fricking island remembers Luffy.

They confront with the old baddies from last time. Noah's Arc wasn't used. And Every baddie is once again fined and Jailed.

Shirahoshi can now somewhat rove around the places.

Jinbe stays here.

Boa gets alliance signed. Heads back up with Hachi's help. And also, Drake heads to HQ to look at some things. And research more about BlackBeard's devil fruit. He also happens on history of Kingdoms and kingdoms related to the void era with Robin, Absalom. Perona.

Apparently, Moria was defeated, but he had to go elsewhere. Honestly, He was sent away somewhere because of Kuma.

And then yeah. So they're here in hopes that they'll find him again.

. . .

Law, Zoro, Chopper, and Nami are on the Find Golden Lion Shiki group.

Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji, and Franky are headed off to Fight Doflamingo. Brook and Barto come along.

Kidd and Killer make way to follow Nami.

Bonney stays at Fishman Island for a bit before heading out to find Whitebeard. And if she could help it, kick black beard's ass. So she contacts him . . . and then she meets Shanks. Why was he here, she didn't know. Anyway, she hitched a ride.

. . .

Team Marine HQ find out that they were being helped by Garp and now; Helmeppo and Coby. Also, Sengoku happened to be there. They tried to keep a secret on things. Also, Tsuru. But, anyone else was a no. Although, one of them happened to remember Robin.

I guess a fight breaks out with Akainu sooner or later. He loses of course and then tied up with Sea Stone Cuffs. Sengoku tries to explain everything.

The three admirals try to get ready for the future.

. . .

Urouge is along with Enel somehow and also so is Conis. None of them liked Enel, so what they ended up doing was to but seastone material on him. Urouge still didn't like him.

They discover stuff about history.

. . .

Team Golden Lion meet up with Shiki themselves and ask of an alliance with him. They needed to strike up a deal somehow. Shiki remembers Nami and then some Straw hat boy. He doesn't capture her again though. He's like, yea h im not gonna make your captain angry, that was some real scary stuff last time.

. . .

Team Luffy is right off the bat, fighting Doflamingo. Fujitora is also there, slightly remembering the incident that happened. Also, this time, he heps to beat him up. They do end up beating him up. Nami's deal was successful and she led everyone to dressrosa. Also, that was when they helped pick up after Luffy. Erhm . . .Shiki gladly handed out his denden mushi number. Luffy was really scary, so shiki decided to let the people on his island go. They ended up in Dressrosa. Usopp is still God Usopp because he knows how to fight the best there. Franky vs. that guy again . .

. . .

Smoker is brought into HQ along with Tashigi.

Reasons: Straw Hat time travel top secret. Beat up Blackbeard. He understood it when he saw it.

. . .

From here on out, Law takes over the reigns of the pirates that wanted to stay. Or they could be thrown to HQ. And that wasn't a problem. Nami loved her money after all. She and Shiki somehow became good friends after all. Because of their love for resources.

. . .They head over to HQ to drop off all the pirates and then get their bounties. For Real. They were also gonna talk about the white disease.

. . .

Luffy now heads back down to Fishman Island to evacute the people on the arc. He had a feeling that big things were going to start really soon.

. . .

Other members of the Black Beard pirates made their way to meet him on Jaya Island after all the strawhats had somehow or another left. They were waiting for Blackbeard.

Also, Blackbeard had somehow gotten his hands on the fruit. He almost killed Thatch. Ace had died instead this time. For some reason, he didn't have his fire ability. What was this?! He's Alive! WHAT!? AND HE REMEMBERS EVERYTHING! GASPPPPP

Black beard high tailed it out of there. Thatch gave chase.

Ace woke up a bit later. And then he went to go to chase after Thatch.

Also regaining his fire ability that was now somehow a part of him.

. . .

Sabo and the revolutionaries help out with the planning and the doing. They were going to raid Mariejoas and the world government.

Robin's group basically does the same.

Everybody does this.

Enel accidently fires off a weapon. That then hits the Palace after everyone had gone out. Black Beard was on top trying to get what he needed, which was all the devil fruits. That didn't work. Luffy was there. As the rubble fell. They were having the most intense battle of their lives. The fishmen were helping. The 8500 men were helping. Barto was trying to keep everyone safe. Shiki was trying to get some of the rubble stable while trying to help kill off the other black beards.

The marines were also helping out in evacuating the entire fucking earth. Coby and Helmeppo were alongside Luffy Helping him out when he was tired. They shot bullets made of seastone and then . . .Blackbeard tried his remaining energy to destroy strawhat.

Black beard was on his last stand.

Luffy was slowly getting awfully tired. The strain a 14 year old body was big.

Then, Robin had handled him the most important thing. The device used to suck out the devil fruit out of people or things. Luffy used that on Black Beard. The device broke midway. The devil fruit lost its ability to transfer out. It lost its effectiveness totally.

Luffy won. He passed out. He won.

The very moment Blackbeard died, every person on the planet clearly remembered the history of the lost time that luffy hadn't gone through and whatever else. It was a miracle.

The thousand sunny fell asleep again, probably never ever going to use that power ever again.

Aftermath:

The seas were somewhat calmer after the One Piece had been found by Luffy. Nami was the happiest woman on earth. Robin found the ancient and lost history in that place. Luffy returned the Strawhat to Shanks. But then was given back. Shanks was so proud.

The fishmen and the humans startled to try to get to know each other.

The skypeans had also gotten rid of Enel.

The world government no longer existed. The history was shared with every people. The marines tried to get the rate of piracy down as quickly as he could. There were a new set of people now, and they were people going for peace, either with the Revolutionry Army or with the Marines.

Damn.

And that's the end of this fanfic.

Yup. Then everyone goes their own ways pretty much.

Nami's dream is now the most achieved. Brook met Laboon. Usopp became the bravest warrior of the seas.

Luffy, Sabo, and Ace meet once again as brothers. The whole world now knows of their story.

(And then this here, I was going to make a part of the fic, but I wasn't sure. It's sort of like a prelude to all of this.)

Vegapunk was frustrated. No other emotion can play up to what he was feeling right now. With the knowledge of machines more than advanced enough for this time period . . . It apparently had not been enough to find One Piece. His efforts in vain, his sanity held on by a frayed string, Vegapunk made his way to where the prisoners were. The Strawhats.

One of them stirred awake, Zoro, but he didn't move. The soldiers that were guarding were moving them out to somewhere, but he couldn't tell where.

As minutes went on by and by, they ended up in a room. They've all been shut and strained onto tables meant to restrain them without effort.

As far as Zoro could tell, the lights in the room had brightened up considerably. There was buzzing around the room, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Vegapunk. The scientist that had been in charge of using them for experiments.

But, without continuing any further, Zoro bunked out in the blink of an eye.

He panicked and thought of the other captured pirates that were here with them.

Again, before he could think too much about them, he slowly blacked out.

(And I also honestly don't know if I'm going to be using this, or thinking about this, as I write out the story. If anything, I hope this does inspire writers to some extent, but whatever. . . And I swear I had this other outline for the story . . . If I can't find it or it never existed in the first place, I'll notify. And once again, this fic will update every Sunday.)

Thanks for liking the fic so far and following it, and all that other plus things that this website does.

About the new story, I'll still be uploading it to this, so I am going to use the other chapters still.


	11. Once Again: Chapter 11

{Hello, I'm the narrator of this particular time traveling story. The one who drones on about descriptions that don't matter. The one that tries to think up of something to say for you to listen. The one who would eventually be forgotten. In any case, to my embarrassment, I misstepped – er, majorly overlooked a very important event. You see, I was stuck on only one possibility, only one single perspective, considering the turn of linear events. (And here I thought I was THE Storyteller here. How silly of me.)}

. . .

Oddly, I do remember _someone_ speaking out about a discontinuity about the age of a certain character, after the time traveling. I didn't think much of it, thinking it was just a slip of the tongue that I wasn't going to fix. But then . . . the more I thought about it and continued on, I did realize that I couldn't continue telling the story. Something was lacking and I couldn't continue on.

A 14 year old Nami? Wasn't she 16 when she also started out on her journey with Luffy? There's something wrong about this. I was very sure that Nami did start out as a 16 year old . . .

And then it clicked.

I realized after much thinking that there was in actuality, one major event that I had overlooked to my embarrassment. So, I branched out to go see what might have been, a turn of events that happened while I wasn't looking, listening.

I'm not sure if this can happen. It seems like something that only – sorry, I'm droning on again.

Here, in an alternate universe, where different orders of events had resulted, only one Straw Hat Pirates survived –

Nami

And that's what I was missing.

Nami was the reason why my story fell flat, even in my own heart.

Now, I can continue . . . (How unpredictably predictable.)

So, let's wind back to the first step of this story and see what it was that I was missing.

. . .

Nami awoke, but she lied still in her position. _"If everything was supposed to work out as they should, I should be . . . 'home', but I don't feel-"_ Her eyes fluttered awake.

In an unfamiliar place, her heart sped up, " _Maybe somebody moved me while I was asleep."_

" _Those Vapareians have better made those calculations right. Everyone should have traveled back to the same time, to the same place where we transferred from. I don't ever remember being in this place when I looked around the Moon Base. It's usually made of . . . steel."_ Too deep in her thoughts and worries, Nami hadn't taken the time to truly look at her surroundings. There was a quick rap on the door.

AN: And that's what this thing became. This fanfic, even I shake my head at it. A new direction I guess. If I find something better than this prologue/chapter, then I'll replace it again. If you have anything to think about, I'm open ears.

I want to thank that _someone_ (ScarletRoofs) for pointing out the age inconsistency. That's what inspired this part.

And thank you guys for the compliments on the ideas for the outlines. I was really trying to outdo other standard time travel stories, but, eh, I sat on it too long and got bored of it. (I'm pretty sure I tried too hard, but as long as someone likes it.) Then I ran out of patience to tell the story. From here on out, I don't know how crappy it might get, or how good it can get, I'll just see what I can make do of it. Once again, thanks for reading this story, I'm glad even if one or two like to read what they're reading.

TheSuperMario – I was going to say that some people remember the future since their bonds and friendship transcended time and dimensions itself . . . (._.) But I'm pretty sure if I put that down, Y'all would rage quit or something . . . Idk if that's what's gonna happen or not, if anyone has a better idea then pm me or something.

Add-on: You know, even if the idea isn't better because it's: silly, strange, sad, really depressing, or angsty, how would you go about explaining how pirates from the future remembered about the existence of the strawhats?


End file.
